THORNS OF BETRAYAL
by cuppycakelol
Summary: He was a rose and his thorns had pricked me. He betrayed me and now I swear on my unbeating heart, I will be the thorn that pricks him. For his betrayal had resulted in me becoming a monster.
1. Thorns Of Betrayel

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND THIS IS AN PROLOUGE THE IDEA CAME TO MIND JUST NOW. IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT I SHALL WORK ON IT XD IF NOT WELL THEN I SHALL WORK ON IT BUT NOT POST IT XD UNLESS SOMEONE LIKES IT.**

* * *

><p>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<p>

Prolouge-

Beautiful like a rose, breathtaking, longing is what he made you feel. Altogether He was perfect. But like all roses he had thorns. Thorns cut you leaving you wounded

and bleeding. Yet still like a rose you endure the wounds.

You endure the wounds for a chance, you hope if you endure through the pain you will obtain. But how long

can you work to attempt to obtain that which is UN reachable. Ikuto was that perfect rose, the one that was the farthest from reaching hands. The one that had the

most thorns.

Yet I could never find the will to stop reaching. In the end it would cost my soul, if I had known...Known that I would become a monster, than I would have

did things differently. Now here I sat perched atop a building waiting. My eyes glowed red as I observed the people passing by.

None of them were what I was looking for. I jumped down silently landing gracefully, checking that no one had seen. With that I walked the city. I was looking for some one who held the emotion of jealousy.

Jealousy or betrayal, as I walked guys whistled. Ignoring them I carried on searching. My eyes glowed red yet I made sure my head was low so my bangs

hid them. Finally I found what I had been looking for.

In a flash I ran toward where I sensed my victim. There on a bench alone at the park was a girl. She had long, blond, wavy hair, and she was doll like. I could feel

the emotions of jealousy and betrayal boiling in her.

In a flash I was latched on to her neck. I wouldn't finish her off, no I would only take enough to rid her off the feelings that boiled in her. Once I sensed she felt light

of the feelings I left her their. My pink waist length hair swayed around me as I walked. I felt satisfied and knew my eyes had went back to its honey gold color.

Ikuto this was all because of you, and because of that I will get revenge. Like how you were once the rose I endured thorns for, I will become the scissors that snip

you down.


	2. Surprises

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA HOPE YOU ENJOY ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Surprises<strong>

(Amu pov)

I woke up and immediately wished I hadn't. The sun was way to bright, as it blinded my sensitive eyes. I officially regret signing up for school. Sad thing is I haven't even started yet I regret it already. Then again it was to keep from drawing attention to me. Standing up I went and got ready for school.

Now I had gone through high school a couple of times , I knew that my appearance was bound to attract attention after all humans can be very curious creatures. I just hopped it wouldn't cause me any trouble. I had learned though that not attending school causes people to question your parents where abouts. Which unfortunately they think I'M dead! So I had to attend school so no one was suspicious.

After all I am only 16... sort of...But never mind technicality's, after all what I am shouldn't even really exist. I walked through the gates of my new high school. I ignored the looks and quick to gossip girls. Inwardly I wanted to snap and destroy them all. Outwardly I acted as if I didn't notice or care to.

I walked into the office and immediately saw Tsukasa waiting for me. I flashed him a dazzling smile. He ushered me into his office before he spoke. "Amu! Its so great to see you. After all its been almost 6 years." Well same old Tsukasa I guess not even time could change that man. "Really only 6 years damn it I should have stayed gone longer. Then maybe you would have retired and I wouldn't have to put up with you." I said coldly.

He pouted like I knew he would. "Why are you so mean to me?" He whined. I laughed oh god this idiot is so gullible. "Tsukasa I have known you since for a very long time old friend yet your still so easy to trick." Tsukasa is an old friend. He had taken me in as his daughter after I had to fake my disappearance. He knew very well what it is I had become.

Tsukasa after all was very wise and at times he seemed as old as the earth itself. Now whether or not his idiotic craziness was an act or not I had no clue. I had sat down on the edge of his desk swinging my legs back and forth. He had asked me which classes I wished to take. I told him to choose, after all it didn't really matter I had taken every class at least once already. When he finished he made me promise id visit him tomorrow before I left.

First period had gone alright. Except for the stares I received and the idiots gossiping it was OK. I headed to my second period class. As soon as I sat in the seat I was told to, a girl sat down next to me. Immediately I recognized her as the girl I snacked on last night.

I knew she wouldn't recognize me. After all a vampires bite hypnotizes the person into not remembering the attack. Heck they don't even realize anything is going on, that is unless you want them to. 20 minutes into class a note was placed on my desk.

I looked over to Rima who was also pretending to pay attention. Opening the note I read, it simply said (You know you should really pay attention.) I replied with a quick (I could say the same to you.) After that we went back and forth writing about pointless things and asking questions. I had learned she was in three of my other classes. By the time lunch had came around I felt a strange fondness towards the girl. I was starting to think maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

That is until I bumped into someone on the way to my last class. It couldn't be could it... I never thought I would see this person again. "Kukai?" His eyes widened when he met mines. The worst part was that he looked exactly the same when as when I was still human. It hit me then, of course he had afterall been with Utau. Utau like her brother were vampires.

Grabbing his arm I quickly dragged him away from all the students and behind a tree. "What the hell! You let that blood sucker change you!" I tried to keep my voice down but failed. "Amu I thought... Wait your one to talk!" He retorted. "I didn't have a choice you idiot This was forced on me by that monster!"

His eyes saddened and the horror and shock were also clearly etched on his face. "I had no idea none... none of us did we were told you had parished. He pulled me in and hugged me. "I'm...sorry too just I didn't want this to happen to any one I loved." I hugged him back. Kukai had been my best friend, no more than that he was like a brother to me. He head been dating Utau who just happened to be Ikuto's sister. He pulled back and we sat on the grass. "Kukai when..when did you change?" I hesitantly asked.

"Well it was after you had left, Utau and I were torn up when we were told you had died. Ikuto well we thought he was torn up over your death so we gave him his space. He changed that day, and a week later he left saying he didn't wish to stay here. Utau was sad and lonely, by then she had told me what she was. I excepted her because I love her. So I asked her to change me. " I wanted to strangle him for his stupidity, but I shook the thought from my mind no use scolding him now.

"So have you seen Ikuto since?" I was curious what the monster had been up to lately. "Once in a while he stops by. But he never tells us where it is he goes. Look Amu Utau had no clue so please don't be mad at her." I weighed that thought in my mind. I nodded after a minute, it wasn't her fault anyways. It was that devils fault, he had forced it upon me.

I had trusted him and he had betrayed me. Once I finish ripping him limb from limb, I will then end my life. No not as some grand romantic gesture. True I hate him because I love him, but that is not the reason I plan to die. I plan to die because he is the only thing keeping me from doing so already. I will get my revenge and then I can be at peace.

(Kukai pov)

I couldn't believe Ikuto had done this to her. Utau would be pissed if she knew. I cringed slightly at the thought of her mad. Hell I feel like killing Ikuto myself. Not that I'm mad he turned her. I was pissed he forced her to turn, and then had the nerve to pretend he didn't know.

He had even gone to the memorial her family had held for her. Yet he knew all along while everyone was hurt thinking they had lost Amu. I thought he had loved her, but now I had to wonder what was wrong with the sick bastard! Then again at least Utau will be glad to know Amu isn't dead after all...Well sort of anyways.

(Ikuto pov)

I had been right to come back to town. I crouched in a tree as I watched my little pinkette and Kukai's reunion. I knew this time would come, afterall the past is something that will eventually come back to get you. I had to fight the urge to go to her, after all she was mines and I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms once again.

I wasn't so stupid to think she would forgive or listen to me. I knew she was hurt and I also knew she had the intention of killing me if we ever came face to face. I had never stopped loving her and I only wish at the time there had been another way. However things never seem to work out as planned and had I not done what I did she would have suffered an even greater pain.

(Tsukasa pov)

I sipped my tea while staring out my window. Something very interessting was soon to come what I wasn't sure of but I can only do what I can and wait and see the out come. I couldn't choose what I saw the future chose what it revealed to me. I put my tea cup down and I couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold.


	3. What makes a monster?

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- What makes a monster?<strong>

(Amu pov)

I sat there in my room, alone. Allowing the words flow through me to the paper. My mind felt blank except on the thoughts him. The way he would play his violin, the way it felt when he held me, the way his eyes would light up when he saw me.

Tears prickled at my eyes, moist,warm, and falling down. Falling down just like I had. The sound of his violin both beautiful and sad brought contradicting emotions. A small smile crept to my face, but tears of sadness fell.

I was the violin, he had been the player. He was a god when he played, able to awe a whole crowed into silence. But what happens when he breaks the violin? Is it replaced or left somewhere to be forgotten? Does he ever stop to think once of what he had done to the broken violin? Or is it to broken, to useless, to insignificant that it can easily be replaced?

He was a bitter sweet memory, the kind that had you laugh and cry. I never could trully hate him not once, but I hated what he had done. I wouldn't let myself be forgotten whether I was that broken violin. Revenge such a bitter sweet word, just like the memories of him.

I stared at the paper that I had been writing on. My emotions memories all came out on the paper. The words told what I kept in mind, the words told of the pain I could not voice. I sat there staring at the paper as if the words could disappear if I wield it to. But once written and stained in ink the paper cannot be cleaned. No you must grab a new paper, a paper that would soon yet again be full.

I never wished to have time stopped or frozen for me. I could still see and feel what I had that night. The night I had pricked my finger on his thorn. Who knew such a beautiful thing could be the death of you. Monster that's what I was what he is. I still could feel the fear, the chills, hear the screams.

Blood and tears were spilled that night. But through the blood and tears an emotion was born. A hunger a need for revenge, revenge on the one I love. Funny how even loving someone with everything you have can't stop the want for revenge.

If what they say is true and you hurt the ones you love then he must have loved me alot. Then again he may have very well have hated me...but with hate there is love. The moon shined bright as my eyes glowed red. The need for blood the blood of one like me.

Betrayed, jealous, hurt the need to feed strong like those emotions. Although in truth I suppose it was a band aid. A band aid to sustain me I would never be truly satisfied. Not until I have his blood and not until I end my life.

In truth I do not call myself a monster because I am a vampire. I do not call Ikuto a monster because he is a vampire either. I call myself a monster because the need for revenge the longing to see him hurt. That is why I am a monster but aren't we all monsters at some point? Ikuto is a monster not because he turned me, stopping time for me. He is a monster because despite the pain and hurt he has caused me...he left me broken and scared, he lied to the ones I loved and to me.

He is a monster not because he left me living but not really living, because he made me a monster. He had caused me to seek revenge, caused me to want to see him bleed the need to embrace him as he vanishes from this world. I suppose the fact he left me, after he had forced me into a world I never wished to be apart of is the real betrayal. I closed my eyes swaying to the sound of the violin of my past.

I walked out the door and headed toward the park, the place where it all began. I stood exactly where I had the first time I layed eyes on him. I could almost see him, hear his hauntingly beautiful song. Lingering for eternity, etched into my mind perfectly.

I didn't have to see to know he was near. Where exactly I couldn't say I felt him though. This wouldn't be the first time I had gone many places searching for him. Only to feel my soul and heart calling out too him. To once again when he left feel the emptiness inside.

I could sense him with every bone in my body the closer he was the stronger I felt. I had not really seen him in since that day, but I felt him and that drove me to continue. Along with the longing to spill his blood was the longing to be held in his arms.

I suppose it was the reason my anger grew, the reason I seeked revenge. In truth maybe it was the fact I couldn't hate him. If I could hate him then maybe I wouldn't be obsessed with hurting him. Maybe it was the fact I loved him that made me a monster. "Ikuto..." I whispered to the wind, with that I left.

(Ikuto pov)

I felt the pain, anger,and sadness she felt. I always had and always will. I longed for her, but resisted the urge to go to her. I had traveled trying to escape the pain, the pain I had caused. I had left her when she needed me, something I promised to never do. I had forced her to become that which I am.

The taste of her blood still lingered, the way she attempted to fight back, her body drained of blood laying underneath me. Love was it because of love? I was selfish and didn't want to ever face losing her. In the end I suppose I had lost her. I heard her whisper my name. For a moment I was tempted to run to her and pull her to me.

Though I doubt she would have allowed a monster like me to do so. I knew where she was staying, I knew Utau and Kukai were now aware of her. I had kept my distance not to fool them, but to punish myself. Lonely I deserved to be alone for eternity.

I walked to the place where she had stood moments ago. Walking up the small steps of the gazebo, I turned to stare at the empty spot. Empty like my heart and soul. I could almost see her dancing to my music.

Slowly I took out my violin and played the song from that day. I stared at the empty spot as I played, seeing ghostly images of her dancing once again. When I could no longer bare it I put the violin away. Whispering "I love you." To the air.

So what makes a monster? Is it hurting someone, leaving them, betraying them? Or is it the fact that even though you love them you hurt them, betray them, and leave them?


	4. Smile through the tears

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Smile through the tears<strong>

I had been hanging with Rima and Kukai allot in the past 5 days Ive been here. I learned allot about them in the time I have hung with them. I learned Kukai had become less idiotic..not by much. But I still love him whether he's dumb or not. He is like a slightly older idiotic brother to me. He continuously asked me to visit Utau, I agreed after the 50TH time. So after school I rode with him to his and Utau's house. We laughed and talked the whole way there, that is up until the point we were in the house and i sensed something or rather someone. Utau had walked in from the living room my blood ran cold when I saw who was not far behind her. I could no longer hold the snarl that was threatening to rip through in anymore. Ikuto didn't seem surprised at all everyone else froze. Why didn't I since him before I got in the house? Utau and Kukai glanced at each other before Kukai attempted to retrain me. Ikuto just stood there emotionless and watching. The fact he didn't hold emotions just made me want to hurt him more. Utau seemed to be speaking to me but my eyes were locked on Ikuto. Finally I took a breath and calmed myself. It had taken almost everything in me to somehow pull myself together, especially after 8 years of seeking revenge on a person only to finally have them a few feet in front of you. Everyone seemed to sense my change in mood and Kukai loosened his arms but kept them on me, should I go back to trying to kill Ikuto. When I had calmed Utau walked in front of me, "Amu please... just stay calm and you and Ikuto can talk things out." I stared past her at Ikuto and for a moment I saw hope pass through his eyes before he blinked it away. I stared to the ground fighting tears back, once successful I looked up and nodded. I waited 8 years I could wait a while longer besides talking won't change anything. However I decided to listen anyways, whether it was the hope that I saw for a moment in his eyes or something else I really do not know. I followed silently as Ikuto and I went to the living room, Utau and Kukai left us alone hesitantly. Ikuto still had yet to speak, he stood staring out a window while I sat on a chair watching him. "Amu..."He trialled of I looked up to see he was now facing me the pain and sadness in his eyes was all it took before the tears were no longer able to be kept back. I didn't have the strength to try to attempt to hold them away. In a second he was kneeling before me his hands holding both of mine. I stared at are hands locked together, tears silently falling. He slipped one hand out of mine and lifted my face to look at his. Are eyes locked and once again I felt a familiar feeling I hadn't in a long time. The feeling of being lost in his eyes, the feeling of peering into his soul. We were silent and unable to break the gaze that held us both. So many emotions flashed through his eyes at once. Regret, sorrow, pain, hurt but the most surprising love and care. In an instant I threw my arms around his neck holding him tight as he did the same. My silent sobs increasing, my body shaking but his arms supported me. Is it strange to feel safe and comforted by the arms of someone who had betrayed you? There were no words spoken between us and there were none needed at least not for the moment. We just stayed there holding each other tightly. My sobs dying down as the minutes passed but the feelings of sadness and sorrow did not cease along with the tears. I clung to him as if any second now he would be gone again, and for all I knew it could happen. I clung to him out of need, hurt, pain, fear but most of all love. When we had pulled away it was not far we stood not even arms length apart are shoes toe to toe. I felt drawn to him the need to be close enough to touch him. As if I were to move farther apart he would vanish leaving me only with memories and pain from the damaged that had been done. Not that the damage could be erased, it was still there. But for a moment even if it were to be only a moment longer all I wanted was him. Though that had always been what I wished for, now for this moment I wanted him not revenge. We still had yet to utter a word I guess it was out of fear. Fear that if we were to speak the moment would be shattered, leaving the pain and anger to take over once again. Instead we stood there unmoving, barley breathing, touching are hands linked together. But like a sad song it must come to an end at one point, no matter what objections one has toward it ending. I tore my stare away and slowly stepped back not daring to gaze at him. When I had the guts to look up he was still in the same spot. Slowly I yet again took a step back are gazes on each other. It seemed with each step the pain grew, and the anger grew. I couldn't bring myself to harm him even through the pain and anger. Even though for 8 years harming him is what I had wanted the thought now seemed to kill me. "Amu..Please listen to what I have to say." His eyes begged as did his voice. I was caught between wanting to run to him again, and wanting to run from him. My heart seemed to pull me one way well my mind pulled me the other way. I was torn between the love and fear I had for him. I glanced from him to the door. His hand reached out tempting me to stay his eyes full of pain making me want to erase the sadness. Memories of his happy eyes and smile danced through my mind. Each second that passed felt like minutes each minute felt like hours. I stayed frozen and confused. Slowly you took a step toward me you continued till you were once again in front of me. Slowly you grasped my hands once again locking them with yours, it seemed my heart felt locked with yours as well. Leaning down you touched your lips to mine lightly sending shivers down my spine. I was frozen still unsure, the pressure of your lips increased and soon I found myself kissing you back. Though soon through fear I pulled back slightly. "Maybe when I'M ready" I smiled despite the pain and tears. Leaning in I kissed your lips softly my tears staining your cheeks as they did mine. Pulling back I smiled a sad smile, and with that I turned and left. I heard you whisper, "Ill be waiting." As I left, I knew you knew I had heard your words. I didn't stop as I ran not until I had reached a hill, the hill we shared are first kiss on. I sat down watching the sun begin to set. I smiled despite the pain, the tears ran silent and free. The breeze blew lightly, the sun almost gone. And like that my anger seemed to have gone with the wind, and the need for revenge left like the sun. Though anger and revenge left the hurt and pain remained. The moon was now out along with the stars. And just like how the moon never truly leaves but stays unseen only to appear when the sun has set, my love for you remained only to be felt and shown once the anger had left. I layed back on the grass gazing at the stars. I suppose to long had been waisted on revenge and anger. I now saw how silly I had been. However that doesn't mean the pain and hurt he caused would leave easily...But maybe...just maybe in time the hurt could be replaced with a new beginning. Only when I'M ready though, till then the wounds you left me will heal forming scars that will remain but are closed. I stayed on the hill our hill all night until the sun began to rise. I felt as if it was signaling a new start stretching I stood gazing at the sun once more I turned and left.

(Ikuto pov)

Despite the pain and fear, I smiled. I would wait till she was ready to hear me out. I knew I would have to earn her forgiveness and I would do whatever it takes. I stared at the setting sun, I stayed on my balcony playing my emotions out through the violin. I played and did not stop till the sun had began to rise the next morning. The past would always remain...but there was always a new start. And just like how a song must end there will always be another song waiting to be played, but until the time is right I will try my hardest to fix things. A tear fell silently yet my smile did not once falter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- SO DESPITE HOW IT SOUNDS THIS ISNT THE END I REALLY DO NOT PLAN THINGS I WRITE AND THINGS COME OUT. HOWEVER THIS IS THE END IN A SENCE OF THE REVENGE HAS GONE. BUT THE STORY WOULD BE INCOMPLETE IF IT ENDED HERE, ALTHOUGH IN A WAY IT DOES SOUND LIKE A GOOD ENDING TO ME... BUT IT WONT BE**


	5. Don't save me if I'm drowning pull me do

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE SONG LET LOVE BEGIN BY DEE ROBERTS XD**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter5-Don't save me if I'm drowning pull me down again.<strong>

(Amu pov)

I sat there talking to Rima during 2ND period. Kukai had kept asking what had happened between Ikuto and myself, I would reply the first step. Then I would walk away leaving him confused to have him come back and ask later. Rima and me planned to go to the mall and meet Utau there. I was a bit worried about introducing Utau to Rima...they both can be a bit stubborn. Rima had said she wished to introduce me to someone as well. Rima had to leave early but promised to meet us at the mall. So I was left alone during lunch...Kukai had to go to a soccer meeting. Once again for the 12Th year in a row he was a captain of a soccer team sure he wasn't always on the same team due to the fact we have to move allot. So here I sat under a cherry tree, trying to catch the beautiful pink petals that fell. I hadn't realized I was being watched yet I should have. I suppose it's the fact I wasn't alert or looking. Without realizing it I began to dance around and whispering parts of the song let love began.

From the first time your eyes met mine

I felt a flutter of butterflies

And when u touched me you moved me inside

Like thunder crashing in the still of night

I danced and sang this song, it was the song me and Ikuto danced to on are first date. I smiled I had to force him to dance.

Skin on skin you got me trembling

And I won't fight or deny what's happening

Let the love begin, oh I know it's never gonna end

It's a real thing I'm feeling, all the others will pretend

Let the love begin, now it's time to dive right in

Don't save me if I'm drowning, just take me down again

My whispers grew slightly louder, I remember how he would always ask me to dance while he played violin. The memories were less painful now that I let go of my revenge.

Shooting stars at night, all around our heads

Like heaven was smiling on the night we met

Deep as the oceans and truer than blue

I never felt this way until I found you

Here I stand giving you all that I am

For eternity, just you and me, let's take a chance

Let the love begin, oh I know it's never gonna end

It's a real thing I'm feeling, all the others will pretend

Let the love begin, now it's time to dive right in

Don't save me if I'm drowning, just take me down again

Take me down again

Take me down again

Take me down again

Crash into me, we'll be complete

Cover me with kisses like the air I breath

Don't hesitate, don't be afraid

But sometimes you just got to do it

Surrender yourself to it

Let love begin, oh I know it's never gonna end

It's a real thing I'm feeling, all the others will pretend

Let the love begin, now it's time to dive right in

Don't save me if I'm drowning, just take me down again

I didn't even finish because at that moment I twirled into someones arms.I found myself wishing to snuggle further into his arms. So instead I took a step back, and stared up at Ikuto. I saw his eyes glint with amusement as a smirk formed on his face. Uh-oh that's never a good sign. "Aww my little Amu-koi can't keep out of my arms can she?" He meant it as a joke, and if I were alive I would blush but I'm not and can't. For once being a leach had its good points. "pshh Oh of course cause I'm the on that grabbed you" He stared at me in a new light. "And don't call me KOI!" I yelled the last part. He smiled a sad smile, "You really have changed... then again in ways you haven't. I shrugged yes at one time long ago I would have been sputtering nonsense at him and blushing like crazy. "Ikuto you didn't really think after everything I could remain exactly the same did you?" I smiled slightly an air of melancholy surrounded us. He caught a petal that had drifted down from the tree. "I guess not...just seeing you dancing reminded me of happier times." When he finished he stared in my eyes and once again I felt as if I were drowning in blue. I ripped my gaze away, "so what are you doing at my school?" I awkwardly asked to try to have a normal conversation with him. Also to distract myself from the fact that I wanted him. He looked at me as if he were just now remembering why he had come. "Oh... ya here." He handed me a box and I immediately recognized it. I opened the box and pulled out my mothers ring. She had given it to me for my 15Th birthday I had left it behind after... The blue sapphires glistened up at me, I had always loved this ring it had reminded me of Ikuto once before. It still did, but it also felt nice to have a part of my mother with me. I stared up from the ring to Ikuto, "I went and got it so one day I could give it back to you... I knew I would see you again someday I just...just didn't know when." He had a sad look in his eyes as he spoke. Slowly I took his hand in mines and squeezed gently, he smiled up at me. " Ikuto... let's start over and do everything the right way ya?" He nodded and I smiled. "So...friends?" He asked me and I nodded ya friends...Things cant change but maybe things can get better. We would be friends and see where things went from there. I suppose only time would tell, but till then we will slowly mend are relationship. And start again as friends, there may be hard times but together we can make it through.


	6. Snapping

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA XD**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Snapping<strong>

(Amu pov)

A week had passed and Utau and Ikuto had enrolled into high school. Rima was now one of my closest friends, Ikuto and I were friends. Though once in a while there were a few awkward moments. Utau and I went back to being good friends, and Kukai was once again like an older brother to me. Everything seemed to be going good for the first time in a long time. I was over at Tsukasa's and I had just finished explaining everything that had happened. He smiled thoughtfully when I had finished. "I'm Glad you and Ikuto have come to amends, after all it would have destroyed you both and those you love." I knew very well he spoke the truth, in the end I knew things would have ended very badly if I did continue on the path of revenge. A knock sounded at the door, Tsukasa went to answer it while I waited. When he came back he wasn't alone and I was very surprised by the person who came along with him. "N-Nagi?" I hadn't seen Nagi in over three years. Jumping up I ran to my smiling friend, and hugged him. "Amu I missed you" I hugged him tighter to say the feeling was mutual. The last time I had seen my dear friend was when I was in Arizona. "What brings you to Japan?" I inquired remembering how he had vowed to never return to his home country. His grin widened if possible and I saw something I couldn't decipher flash in his eyes briefly. "Well I heard a friend of mines was here, and so since I missed her I decided to take a trip here to see her. Despite my hatred of this place." I cocked my head in confusion, he chuckled "When the time comes maybe you will understand." I looked to Tsukasa who had a knowing look upon his face, but he shrugged to say he wouldn't tell. I dropped the subject for now instead Nagi and I caught up on the last three years. "I'm Glad you let go of seeking revenge on Ikuto though I wouldn't trust the bastard." I sensed the bitterness in his voice, and couldn't help but wonder why it was there. "Don't worry Nagi there only friends after all." Tsukasa reassured Nagi, for some reason I had a feeling there was something behind their words.

(Nagi pov)

I layed in the bed in Tsukasa's guest room. Amu had left a while ago, yet as always my mind was on her even when she wasn't around. The thoughts of Ikuto having her heart even after he had hurt her, caused anger to boil in the pit of my stomach. No! I wouldn't allow him to have her. He would only hurt her in the end and that's something I wouldn't allow. He had never deserved her love, and I would not let him or any one ruin my chances with her. I felt rage and anger coursing through me, tomorrow I would enroll into Amu's school. So I could prevent her from falling for that bastard again. I smiled a twisted smile, oh how I loath you Ikuto. I will be the death of you if you think you can have my Amu.

(Ikuto pov)

I had slipped into Amu's house, only to find her not there. Deciding to wait for her I layed down on her bed. Everything was hard now, I wanted to be more than friends but I knew I couldn't push her. I knew I had to win her back the only thing I didn't know how I was gonna get through just being friends. It was as if My strawberry was two feet in front of me but I was chained to a wall, until she was ready to come to me. I nearly was ready to pull my hair out from frustration. "I see there is a trespasser in my bed." Amu's voice snatched me back to reality and I had to restrain from jumping up and hugging her. "I came to see you but waited since you weren't here" I said stating the obvious. She didn't really seemed phased or surprised to see me in the least. I noticed how she moved around happily. Knowing I wasn't the one who put her in such a great mood made me jealous. My jealousy grew when she seemed to forget I was there. " So what...or rather who got you happy?" I noticed how she flinched at my cold tone. "It really isn't your business, but if it bothers you so much you can just leave." I knew she was just mad about how I had asked and was just trying to show me how it felt. However the fact that it really wasn't my business peaked my anger. It reminded me of the fact she wasn't mine, before I knew it a growl ripped through my chest and I lost control. In a second she was pinned against the wall, my face nearly inches from hers. Her eyes and face held fear as she attempted to push me away. I was older than her, I stood as unmoving as a mountain. Being this close made me unable to prevent my self from doing something. I kissed her forcefully despite her attempts to stop me. I moved my lips to her neck licking her soft skin before hungrily biting down. Greedily I drank her blood, making sure she felt the burning and draining sensation. Her whimpers of pain grew and my anger died away, snapping me from my trance. Quickly I pulled away catching her as she slid to the ground. What the hell have I done! I grabbed her and she flinched back in fear, but I still picked her up and placed her on the bed. She wouldn't look at me despite my apologies. "Amu...I don't know what came over me." She was facing the wall and crying as I apologized over and over again. I wanted to reach out but restrained from doing so. I was getting ready to apologize again when she spoke, "I...forgive you." She turned to face me sadness clearly on her face. Slowly I pulled her into my arms, scared if I didn't go slow it would scare her again. I hated the fact I had hurt her, the fact I was the reason for her tears. Slowly I kissed her cheek and whispered my promise that I wouldn't lose control again. Drinking blood could be a pleasurable thing, but only when the one being bit is willing. With humans it doesn't matter because they are in a trance the moment are fangs pierce their skin. Vampires however must be willing or it causes them to feel as if they are burning from the inside out. I held her as she slept relieved she forgave me but despising myself for hurting her. Why is it so easy to hurt the ones we love? I promised I wouldn't allow the beast in me to come out. I can't believe I went that far I kissed her bruised lips lightly then drifted to sleep with her in my arms.


	7. Turning point

**I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Turning point<strong>

(Amu pov)

I woke up to find myself wrapped in a sleeping Ikuto's arms my neck hurt. Thats when last night came back to me. I pulled away from him a bit scared and went to go change when I finished Ikuto was awake. "Amu.." I jumped slightly when he spoke, I knew he noticed " Amu.. I'm sorry I swear ill never do it again you believe me right?" His eyes were begging me and despite not believing it I nodded and faked a smile. Afte he left my friend Nagi called asking if I could hang out I agreed. It was only after I hung up that I remembered I had to cover my neck up wore a scarf hoping Nagi wouldn't question it. He came over and we taleked just like old times, however when I mentioned Ikuto's name I noticed his eyes grew angry. I was puzzled but ignored it. However when he slammed his cup down so hard it broke I jumped in fear. I shook my head I couldn't ever be afraid of my best friend. I rushed to clean the mess up when he grabbed my arm. I was surprissed , "Nagi? What are you doing?" He pulled me close hugging me tight to him my eyes widened slightly he was acting strange. "Amu Ikuto will just hurt you in the end , wouldn't you rather be with someone who would never hurt you?" His arms tightened around me, and thats when I felt dumb. "Nagi.." He cut me off by forcefully kissing me I found myself to shocked to move. His lips wouldn't leave mine and I found myself kissing back yet in my mind I saw Ikuto. " I have waited for a long time and I won't give up on you." With that he left leaving me shocked and jumbled up with emotions. I saw Ikuto I love Ikuto yet I kissed back, It's true Ikuto and I constantly hurt eachother and betray one anothers trust... Yet we can also depend on eachother and can't be apart from one another for long. We drive eachother mad yet at the same time bring each other sanity. Yet with Nagi I could be sure even if I don't love him like that. I was lost and confused yet I was never one to take the easy road, maybe in the end that's why I find myself hurt. Ikuto and I are like masochist and sadist we hurt eachother yet always in the end stick around. Maybe just maybe I'ts time to try something new, I felt as if I were in a book and this was the turning point. Yet I found myself still in a battle with my self closing my eyes I pictured both Nagi and Ikuto but in the end only found my self more confused. Sighing I decided if this was what love was about maybe in all truth I wasn't ready for it at all. Then again it never feels as if we have a choice when it comes to falling in love. One thing I knew for sure, what I felt for Ikuto was strongger than what I felt for Nagi. Though maybe I could be happier with Nagi, I just didn't know if my heart would be able to take leaving Ikuto. After all Ikuto is what drove me to live wether it was wishing to be with him or wishing to kill him in the end it was all about him. He was my beginning and I was certain in the end we would be the death of eachother. I just could,t see life without him in it.

(Nagi pov)

I knew she didn't love me the way I loved her yet I couldn't give up. No matter how long I had tried or how many times I tried, I just couldn't leave her alone. My body soul and mind all longed for her and her alone. I would not give up and I would not allow Ikuto to get in the way, it was clear to me that all he would do is bring her pain. I did not have a doubt in my mind that he loved her but in the end I wouldn't see her suffer because of him. I knew I had to get rid of him for good if there was ever gonna be a chance for me to be with the one I loved. TSukasa tried to talk me out of it but in the end promissed he would stay out of this fight. I thanked him and left for a walk plans of Ikuto dying were the only thing on my mind.


	8. Lessons to learn

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA XD

Thorns Of Betrayal

Chapter 8-Lessons to learn

(Ikuto pov)

I was wandering the streets it was near midnight. Kukai and Utau had finished hunting so I dwelled alone. I thought many times about bringing Amu along with me yet decided against it. Yet the fact I was now bored made me curse my previous decision, it's a bit odd I went years without her. It felt now as if nothing had happened in the pass. I was lurking in the trees when I sensed something strange. What or rather who was very powerful, my seances were growing confused as the beast in me sought to take control. Part of me thought human yet the powerful aura coming from whatever it was yelled unnatural. I stayed unmoving and un breathing attempting to regain complete control. I would not allow my instincts as a vampire to control me. I would wait and see what it truly was that was headed my way. "Fool come down from your hiding spot I seek a word with you leech!" I jumped down and snarled, I found myself face to face with a boy who held the strong aura. " And what is it you have to say?" I inquired still fighting not to lose the control I held. " I had hoped you would have been destroyed, yet since it seems Amu has had a change of heart I shall carry on her mission." I didn't dare allow my face to hold any emotion at the mention of my strawberry. "Amu is no concern of yours, after all we are lovers" I purposely left out the part where we were on a break. He smirked " is that so, it just so happens Amu is my closest friend. I seem to recall her explaining about your little break period and starting over was it." I still kept my calm composure yet I felt my heart sting slightly. "who exactly are you? She failed to tell you of how I held her through the night, or did you fail to see the marks? She gave me her blood since you know of vampires you should know what that means." I saw realization click in his eyes and decided to give him a lesson. " For my kind that is Amu and mines kind sharing blood creates a bond and is the way we mark are lovers. Once that bonds created she and I will be destined for each other for ever. I am the only man who will be able to satisfy her thirst and desires and vice versa." My sight began to grow tinged with red, I was about to lose control. I knew this yet I could,t bring my self to leave I felt the urge to allow the beast in me to destroy the idiot. "You seem to underestimate me, not only that your pushing your luck." His face was a mask yet I could see the anger that lay underneath, I noted the way he seemed to struggle for control like me. I would have to have a word with my little kitten when I saw her next. "Until we meet again... " he cut me off, "Nagi" I shrugged, " I don't care to know your name." With that I left not caring to bother with that nuisance, though I had the sudden urge to see my kitten.

(Nagi pov) That arrogant bastard! My body trembled from anger he would pay, and them let's see how calm he is when his heads torn off. I would teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget, and then I would have Amu after all she is the one who promised to love me forever.

~Nagi flashback~ Two children sat on the swings together, their legs dangled as they spoke about pointless things. The little pink haired girl argued that one day she was gonna be a singer, and a chef, and many other things. The little boy being slightly older said that wasn't possible to be everything." your mean!" the little girl cried out as she proceeded to run to the slide. She crawled inside of one that was tube like, and sat there crying. Nagi who had been playing near by had seen the scene unfold. He carefully walked over to the crying girl, and kneeled in front of the slide peering in. " You know, he really is right you can't be everything" he quietly said. The girl kept crying and Nagi felt the need to soothe her." But if you want you can be my everything" the girl looked up sniffling. " Really?" she asked him while slowly scooting closer to toward the boy. He nodded almost instantly, this seemed to do the trick. Because in the next moment the little girl and him were sitting on the teeter totter laughing. The quickly became friends despite him being slightly older than her. One day however while they were playing he made her promise to love him forever, and she did. This made him happy as he declared to her one day they would get married. But after he was taken from his parents due to their abuse, he had to leave Japan. Later when he was older he met Amu again, only she was different and she had forgotten him.

~End of flashback~

We may have just been kids but it was the one thing that got me through the years of abuse. And I am not just gonna forget the one person who made me smile when I felt broken. Especially now that I have the power to be with her.

(Amu pov) I was out at the mall with Rima almost all day, it was night now. I had just finished hunting and finally got home, once again I found Ikuto on my bed. I suppressed my feelings of fear,"hey, whatcha doing?" I asked calmly as I hung my jacket up. "Just bored, I had a very interesting day." I shivered as I felt the anger in his voice. " Really? That's great" I said playing dumb, I didn't know what to do. However I knew and had learned not to piss him off. " Yes really, I think I need to relieve myself" he stalked towards me and I backed up stupidly against a wall. But I felt really stupid when he began to chuckle and stood up straight. I should have known he wasn't gonna do anything, after all he really isn't a bad guy. Yesterday was just an accident, right. I smiled and then playfully pushed him aside, I sat on my bed patting the spot next to me. When he sat down I spoke,"so what got you upset?"I asked calmly his face grew dark but when I held his hand he smiled slightly. I guess we all have are ups and downs at times, life is like a lesson you may not get it yet it's something we all have to learn to deal with. 


	9. Thief?

**Once again sowwy :( but yay lols I don't own shugo chara XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Thorns Of Betrayal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Thief?<strong>

(Nagi pov)

I smiled the next morning when I got a text from Amu. She could make me smile by just to words (morning sunshine). I quickly replied with the usual ( Morning beautiful) I wasn't gonna let her forget how special she was. She was as I had asked her to be when we were little my everything. A few minutes later I heard my phone vibrate and I answered imediatly. I knew who it was already. " Yes Amu?" I asked eagerly hoping she would want to hang out. "Wrong" hissed a deep voice. The voice of the one who I hated to the pits of hell. "What do you want thief?" I replied with venom as usual when it came to him. " Thief?...Ok then...um I don't get that since I have never stolen anything in my life so...ya" His calm voice pissed me off more so if possible. " I can name a few things you have!" I said shouting at the end. "Is that so? Please educate me." I fought to keep calm, I wouldn't let him when this. " Lets see well if I remember corectly Amu's life was one oh and Amu was another oh and lets not forget her phone." I could tell by the way his breathing deepened that he to was fighting for control. " Let me clarify something to you. One if your implying that Amu was ever any one elses other than mine your wrong. Two seeing how she is mine and was my mate I had the right to turn her. Third of all back the hell away from my Amu and don't ever call her again or you will be dead." I didn't even bother to let him get to me, all he did was lie. " I don't think so" With that I hung up. He was dead wrong, and if any one was going to die it would be him. I slamed my phone down on my bedside table, not even caring when it broke. Swiftly I stood up and went to take a shower, not even bothering to grab any clothes. When I was done I walked out with my towel wrapped around my waist and my hair dripping wet. However I was slightly embaressed when I was met with the face of a very flustered Amu. I only took a second to recover and play inocent. " Amu? what brings you here this early? " She gulped slightly as her eyes quickly shot to my face. I could tell she was embaressed for staring at my chest, however this only furthered my want. "U- um...oh ya! I got in a fight with Ikuto this morning. I didn't feel like sticking around so I was wondering...if my best friend would mind keeping me company?" I winced at the word friend, but quickly recovered. " Well of course I won't mind, after all you are my everything." I said grinning. However I was very surprised when she nearly choked me in a bone crushing hug, not that I minded at all. However she jumped back when the fact that I stood there in only a towel hit her. Once again she was red and stuttering noncoherent words. I couldn't help but chuckle, "let me just get dressed really quick." She nodded shyly, and I had to fight not to pounce on her right then and there. I quickly shut my bedroom door only daring to breath once I was safe behind my door. Her scent lingured on me making me half crazed. Shaking my thought away I dressed quickly.

(Ikuto pov)

I couldn't control my anger, why did she defend that purple haired freak. I guess breaking her phone wasn't the best idea...but still. She was and is and will always be mine. Ill be damned if I let anyone try to take her from me. I slamned the phone into even more pieces. How is it that she can get me so... so angry! No it's not her fault it's his. He has to go and be gone for good. I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on while walking down stairs, and out of my love's house.

(Amu pov)

I still couldn't believe he had gotten so worked up over Nagi. After all he was only my friend well best friend, though I can't deny I used to have a crush on him. That was before I had come back to this place. When I learned we used to share a past we imediatly clicked. Though he was slightly reluctant to tell me about are past together. It's not like I'm still crushing on him, well at least that's what I tell myself. Besides Ikuto and I are just friends and even if we weren't he should know how much I care for him. Well I guess hunting him down intent on killing him for the past few years wasn't such a great way to show it. But in my defence I had good reasons to I mean he did betray me! Lately he's been so...so different, but I guess after so many years people change. I mean I was once different from what I remember. Still that doesn't mean I am gonna be pushed around by him even if I do still love him. After all it's not as if he owns me, well sort of any ways.


	10. The first thorn

**Well I don't own any thing. I am not even gonna say when ill update next , because when I do I always end up M.I.A. so ya...**

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- The First Thorn<strong>

This world is filled with many things, good and bad. However the bad seems to out weigh the good. In the end I guess it's a matter of opinion and the way you view things. To me the world was a dark place of hate and lies. You live and then you die, what happens in between? Lies, Hate, Pain, Betrayal. Everyone is a liar and life is never fair, the sooner you accept it the better. Love? In truth love is only a illusion and it borders on hate. In one instance you feel strongly attached to your "Loved one" In the next you can't stand them and wish to harm them. Fate? Ha don't make me laugh I have been around for hundreds of years observing such useless things. Humans are such strange creatures, they all have the ability to become intelligent. Yet in the end they choose to throw away all these possibilities in an instant. They complain and their minds are forever changing. Nothing is definite and yet they waste their life complaining instead of trying. I have slept in the dark waiting and watching quietly, for the time I could awaken. With my awakening I shall show them true pain and make them regret their bad decisions.

(Amu pov)

I felt a chill run up my spine, the wind seemed to be changing directions and the clouds began to grow dark. I couldn't shake the ominous feeling everything seemed to scream of doom. Gathering what ever courage I could I promptly rang the door bell. I knew he was here and I also knew he definitely knew I was there. In an instant the door was flung open with enough force to shatter it. If I had been human I would have coward in fear, however I knew if I did that he would win. Instead I opted for crossing my arms in a defiant manner while jutting my hip to the left. " Ikuto if you do things like that you will have a mob of villagers with pitch forks at your door." Apparently my joke had made him even more angry, judging by the way his face turned into a scowl. Maybe it was too soon, I should have waited to come see him. I stared at the ground I needed to apologize and fast. Though in truth it should have been the other way around, but I just couldn't leave things as they were. Two days had passed since we had talked. It shouldn't have effected me this way but since we had reunited I found myself changing. " Look I'm sorry! I can't stand not talking to you I hate when your mad at me!" I closed my eyes tight waiting for him to yell or do something. I flinched when I felt his hands grasp my shoulders, I didn't dare to open my eyes yet. " Look at me" his soft whisper caused me to give in and I felt my knees nearly buckle when I met his eyes. His eyes were no longer angry but seemed to be apologetic instead. Any fear I had held melted away with just one look. " Amu... I'm the one who's sorry. I had no right to act the way I did, not that I like you around any other guy but me. However I shouldn't try to control you like that." I could see him struggling with his words and I felt the honesty behind them. In an instant I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my head pressed against the crook of his neck. I sighed when I felt his arms hug me back. This was a familiar place a place were I had experienced many things. Happiness, sadness, pain, relief, and love. Yet no matter what being wrapped in his arms was a place I loved to be. His scent was calming his arms warm and his head resting on top of mines made me feel safe. He is a person I was terrified of most and yet also the person I didn't wish to be without. " Amu let's go inside, I have something to give you." The vibration from him speaking made me not want to let go, so I hugged him tighter. Mumbling I don't wanna let go against his neck. I heard him chuckle and in an instant I was picked up in his arms. Once we reached his room he sat gently on his bed leaning his back against the wall. I remained un moving clinging to his neck like a child clings to their mother. " Ikuto... I love you the most out of anyone or thing in this world and universe. So please don't ever hate me." I felt my eyes water I didn't ever want to lose him I didn't ever wish to lose this place in his arms. He pushed me slightly back and grasped my chin making my eyes meet his. The instant I did meet his eyes the tears fell down. " I could never ever hate you, because I love you even more than you could ever love me." I was about to protest when his lips gently met mine, in a soft but sweet kiss that promptly made any thing I had previously wished to say vanish. I felt my body began to tingle from the core of my existence. I felt as if I was on fire I needed more my soul ached painfully yet in a sweet way. I wanted all of him I cursed myself for ever even trying to push him away. Somewhere in my mind something said that if I keep going I will be submitting to him completely. Yet I ignored it at the moment that was exactly what I wanted and needed. It felt so right as if this was the reason I existed.

(Ikuto pov)

I felt my hunger for her grow with each second, I would die if I ever lost her. I was about to stop before it was too late. If I went any further she would probably get upset and leave. I wanted to at least be able to hold her longer. I nearly jumped when I felt her small hands slide beneath my shirt. This small movement made me lose control. I broke the kiss for her to finish pulling my shirt above my head. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over with passion. I couldn't take it I pushed her down and hovered above her kissing her from her lips to her neck. " Amu I need you" I said against her neck. I was surprised by how strained my voice sounded to me. "nnn.. Iku...Ikuto I want you to." Her voice and words were the thing that made me lose all control. I became an animal as I tore her clothes from her, taking time to gaze at my love. She seemed to grow shy as she began covering her chest. I promptly removed her hands and stared in her eyes. " Your the most beautiful thing in the whole universe." I meant it she was the most precious thing to me. I kissed her lips once again enjoying the feel or her skin pressed against mine. I felt as if we were becoming closer than ever as if we were one being. I didn't and would never ever let her go.

(Nagi pov)

I felt a pain in my heart it grew with each breath I took. Within an instant later it was gone, and with it went the bond I shared with Amu. I knew very well what that meant. She had given herself completely to him, meaning I no longer had a chance. At least not until the one she belonged to was gone completely. Meaning I would have to not only kill him but also destroy his soul completely. I knew it would scar Amu's heart and soul, but I would do whatever it took to have her. I allowed the anger and feeling of betrayal seep through my whole being. I would destroy that bastard completely.

(Utau pov)

I had just gotten back from recording the last song for my new Cd. I could sense Amu's presence the second I had stepped out of my car. I was excited sense lately I hadn't had a chance to spend time with her. I already viewed her as a sister in law despite the fact technically she wasn't yet. When I saw the front door was basically splintered and cracked I began to worry. I knew my brother had a bad temper, I also knew him and Amu argued allot. I barged in immediately, with the thought of how stupid my brother could be at times on mind. (Thud) The moment I reached the top of the stairs I stopped in my tracks. Causing me to nearly fall down the stairs I had just raced up. Blushing like a mad woman I quickly ran back down hoped in my car and raced away. I was not about to intrude, from what I could hear they were getting along more than fine. I called Kukai while I was on my way to his house asking if I could stay the night. I ignored his questions on what was wrong, I was not about to get into it. Yet despite being embarrassed I was happy they finally were back together officially.

(Tsukasa pov)

(Bang!) I jumped up immediately not bothering to waste a second. I felt a very dark aura run through my bones. There was something wrong and it was even bad enough to startle me a being who had been around since the begining of time. I used my powers to open the door to Nagi's room. " Demon leave at once!" There nagi stood in torn apart room, his shadow stretched across the whole place covering in a darkness. I knew immediately what was happening, he had been possessed by a demonic power. "Nagi you must not allow them to take control!" I yelled over the menacing laughs that curled through the air like smoke. "Ha foolish old man! the boy invited us upon him, he has already entered a contract with the lord of darkness. You should know very well what this means you old fool!" My eyes grew weary I knew very well that this had meant he had willingly threw away any chance of ever being saved away. There was no choice but to either destroy or contain him for eternity. My heart ached I knew it was something that must be done. Yet I couldn't help but feel deeply wounded by the betrayal my dear friend had bestowed upon me. He was like a son to me and like any father this was something I felt unable to do. " You are indeed a strong one. Yet you allow yourself to grow weak by your emotions. Ha! Very well let me cure the pain that courses through you " The way his smile was sickening and twisted made my heart hurt worse, this was indeed no longer Nagi in any way at all. I felt the darkness of a thousand demons creep up on me. Just as the sickening black smoke had completely covered me I chose that moment to disappear from this world. I would only return when the time was right, I silently apologized to Amu my other dear friend. This was something I would leave to her for now. It may seem cowardish but for now this is all I could do. However I will gather allies, the fact that the demon lord was involved directly could only mean one thing...

A/n: I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had fun with using descriptions I hopethis chapter is good. Personally speaking I felt I was losing my ability to write but this chapter helped me alot. For the remainder of the book it will be focussing on the theme of the title .


	11. The 2nd thorn

I don't own anything!

**Thorns of Betrayal:**

**Chapter 11- The 2nd Thorn**

( Ikuto pov)

Amu lay there in my arms. This was the first time we had... done it. I still couldnt believe we did. I was so happy, in honesty it was 1000 times better than I had ever imagined. Who knew that the big tough Ikuto, bad ass vampire could be so sprung. Then again she was the only person I had ever bother to turn. To me it ment a vow to be together for eternity. Sure we had fought, had misunderstandings, and well she tried to kill me and had been chasing me for years and years. Oh and then there was that time I on accidently smacked her. but then she kicked me right between the legs, and well lets just say good thing I was a vampire and healed even after she ripped my arm from my shoulder. Had I not been a vampire I would have died in fact come to think of it... she was actually really trying to kill me! I gulped as I stared at her now all the good things I was about to say had dissapeared. What if she decided to kill me or worse what if she would be all clingy now that we did the deed. My mind ran wild with the many possibilities. The only thing that halted my imagination from growing even wildler was the fact that Amu had woken up. She smiled and said, "morning." For a second her smile had looked sick and sinister, and her words seemed to scream of doom and anger. I shook my head it was all in my head, kissing her cheek I said , " Morning love." I was about to pull away when she grabbed my arm.

(Amu pov)

I was tired but very happy, that was the best night of my life. I really did love Ikuto and wanted to be with him forever. He kissed me and said, " morning love" I couldn't help but want him to stay close. I grabbed his arm, " Ikuto I love you" I was about to kiss him. That is untill he abruptly yanked his arm away, threw himself against the farthest wall from me, and then proceded to ramble like a lunatic. It took me while to figure out what he was doing and saying. "Ha you think you can trick me?" I opened my mouth to ask him what had gotten into him, but before I could he started laughing like a mad man. "Amu ha I got you... You thought you could play with me then kill me! Well Ill tell you something... Your a mad women who needs help! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" I stared at him should I tell him or should I use this to get back at him for treating me like a crazy person. I decided to play along, it would be so much funner than telling him he was crazy and imagening things. I took a deep breath then stared at him plastering a fake glare and smirk on my face. " Ha you think you can escape me? I told you I would get you eventually." I said it as if I was talking to a piece of trash. He must have bought it because he was completely shaken. He was looking everywhere as if he needed to escape quick. I took the second he looked to the left to pounce on him. He attempted to get away and we wrestled untill we fell on the floor with me on top. Unfortanatly he had hit his head on my desk behind him. The second I saw he got hurt I dropped my act crying out if he was Ok ? While I checked him frantically. He must of finnally came back from his crazy trip, because he hugged me. I smilled, "I was just playing with you love silly ." I said while holding his hand. Then I realized what this had all meant, somehow it hurt but I wouldn't let him know that. " I'll get you some ice." I said as normal as possible,I jumped up and tried to leave so he wouldn't notice how I felt. I had made it to the door when I felt him pull me to his chest.

(Ikuto pov)

Her voice was normal, but her eyes held hurt in them. I knew this look well I had seen it many times. I was always the cause of it, I loved her so much but why did I always hurt her. She had only tried to kill me because I had hurt her. "Amu I'm sorry I just freaked out ok." She didn't answer, I turned her to face me. Her bangs covered her eyes but I could see the wet trail of tears on her cheek. I pulled her tightly against me beging for her to forgive me. I was so stupid, you would think after all this time I would have learned something. At the moment I really deserved to die for hurting her so much. "Ikuto...I'm sorry." I made her look at me, " You don't have to be sorry I'm the ass who keeps hurting you." I felt so happy when she kissed me, but also I knew I had to change.

(Nagi pov)

"The old fool has vanished" A voice whispered. I had never felt this powerful, like this I would be able to have what ever I wanted. Ikuto dead, and my love Amu. She belonged to me she always had, that is how it was ment to be. I wasn't gonna let any one get in the way even if I had to destroy everyone and everything except Amu. I would create a new world for us. This time I would not allow what was mines to be taken from me again. " HA HA HA HA!" The smoke curlled in the air as the demons laughed all around me. I scoffed at them, " Silence you idiots!" With that I shot flames unto the house and left. Watching it burn I vanished into thin air.


	12. Third Thorn

**I want to say thank you to 101 pretty kitty and happy late birthday her birthday was the day before mines. I do not own Shugo Chara oh and if you can't please take the poll on my page it's very important.**

**Thorns of Betrayal**

**Chapter 12- Third Thorn**

**(**_**Date: May 10, 2012 Time: 7:25 Am**_**)  
><strong>Hatred seemed to fill the air, the sky darkened to a black despite it being day. Every one froze staring at the now black sky it held nothing but darkness. People were beginning to panic trying to grasp at anything that could have caused this strange event. However worse was to come as all the power went out and all cars stopped working. The sound of cars crashing into one another could be heard all throughout the city. Screams rang through the air as well as the shouting of people who feared what was to come. Desperately they tried to find their way to safety. They we're in such a panic they pushed and shoved anyone that was in their way not caring as to who it was. In just mere seconds the city was shot into panic mode. They became selfish and uncaring towards everyone except themselves. Very few people attempted to help out others or attempted to save people dear to them. They could not see anything they just blindly ran stumbling, knocking into things, and shoving people from there way. Then as all of them were running blindly a light was shone through the sky. Momentarily they froze peering up at the now blood red moon. It had permanently become night; despite the red moon being there it still was very dark. In some ways it caused even more panic now that they could see, because now the whole city looked as if everything was bathed in blood. They had no idea that was exactly what would soon happen. At the top of a building there sat a boy perched on the edge he laughed cruelly as he watched as people turned on each other within mere minutes. He laughed even more at the thought of what would happen when the real hell began. His eyes were wide his pupils dilated to an abnormal size and his smile twisted into one of the sickest twisted smiles ever. If anyone had caught even the slightest glimpse at him they would think him to be the Devil and they would be practically right. This young man was twisted and sickly filled with hatred and jealousy. This young man was the creator of this new world that was beginning.

**(The night before it happened)**

Amu and Ikuto sat on the roof staring at the stars. Ikuto held onto Amu tightly something in his subconscious said something was about to begin. He had no clue as to what but he just couldn't shake the feeling off. Amu held onto him just as tightly, maybe it was the fact that they were indeed not human that they both were sensitive to the feeling of danger soon to come. Briefly an image of the boy called Nagi flashed in his mind. However the screech of birds as they flew through the air in panic interrupted his thoughts. Utau and Kukai had just climbed up a moment before the strange event began. All four of these supernatural beings stared at the sky as it was fully covered with fleeing birds. It was as if all the birds were trying to fly away from this place as fast as they could. Soon after other creature that could fly took off following the bird's example. The four vampires were silent all had the same thing on their mind something very bad was coming. They only pulled their eyes away from the sky when the sound of dogs and cats were heard the cats hissed as they fled while the dogs growled and followed suit. However the animals that were once the beloved pets inside the homes of their owners began to violently thrash against doors and windows trying to get free. It was as if they had gone so mad they would risk battering themselves to death to just get free. Everyone was freaking out as they called vets or police, and then it all just stopped and everything was calm the animals trying to escape went back to what they were doing before their weird attitude happened. Even if they were injured they didn't seem to even notice or care. Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and Kukai knew better than to just write it off like all the people seemed to do. They all decided maybe it was better to go inside for now and so they did. Choosing to all sit in the living room trying to figure it all out. However after almost 4 hours later they were just as confused as they were to begin with. However after agreeing to stay the night together they all went off to different rooms. Amu went to shower, Ikuto was trying to find anything that could explain what happened in his library, Kukai was playing video games, and Utau was telling her manager she would not be coming in tomorrow. However all of this were still stuck on what had happened just hours ago. However the pinkeye in the house had a feeling Tsukasa would know exactly what was going on. Yet she felt as if something very important to her had disappeared. She had no idea that to things had vanished that day and that she was the cause to this all or that she was also the one person who would be able to change it all for the better or worse.

**(**_**Date: May 10, 2012 Time: 9:42 Am**_**)**

By now cars were abandoned and most of the people had locked their self in their homes. However there were a few people who ran around causing even more chaos. They robbed stores or set fires, the police were now attempting to gather all the trouble makers up to hall them to jail. They were ordered to control the chaos and try to keep everything under control. However it proved to be far more difficult than thought as a gun shot rang throughout the night and everything had gone silent. There laid a young boy he had just been trying to help his older brother. His brother was one of the men getting arrested the cops pulled their guns when they struggled. The boy who looked to be twelve got in the way and was shot as he tried to pull the gun away from the cop. He was dead instantly time seemed to freeze as everyone stared at what one of the cops had done. They palled at the sight and seconds later the boy's older brother screamed out into the night his scream resounding throughout the sky. Hurt and pain clearly ringing through as he choked on sobs grasping the boy's now lifeless and bloody body tightly to him. The cop attempted to apologize he stumbled on words with tears in his eyes. He hadn't meant for this to happen. The boy's brother's sobs soon became historical laughter as he felt the need to destroy the man who took his only families life. The cops flinched at the sound of his manic laughter. Smoke began to curl around the man, as he continued to laugh his tears still pouring from his eyes but his bangs hid his face. When he looked up the cops immediately backed away as fast as they could fear written all over their face. Only the cop who had shot the boy remained where he had been unable to move at all frozen from what he saw. The smoke had attached itself to the boy's body he let go of his brothers dead body ad stood staring straight in the man's eyes. His face twisted in to something so horrifying that one of the cops peed himself. The boy's face was now that of a monster, his teeth had grown sharp and so long they protruded through his skin. His eyes had changed from a light green to pitch black; his skin palled to where it was almost translucent, blue veins running through the skin now visible. The black smoke curled around him hissing to kill the man who caused him pain, chanting this over and over again. Everyone who saw and heard this freaked out they drew their guns telling the thing to stay put. However this was what set him off as he growled and launched at the man ripping him apart instantly. The cops began to fir trying to stop the beast as they backed away. The bullets caused the beast to howl out into the night. The howl seemed to reach all over the city breaking glass of the cars that were abandoned nearby. However once the bullets stopped as the cops waited for the beast to die a loud growl once again ripped through the beasts chest as he morphed into more of a beast than he already was. He grew twice his size and his nails shot out into claws that were hideously sharp. Then there were more fires of guns, however it did nothing to slow him down as he ripped apart all but one cop. The last cop lowered his gun cowering on the ground crying begging for his life. He had been the one who had soiled his pants before. What could only be assumed to be a laugh came from within the beast and the smoke followed in snickering. The cop was lifted in the air by one arm, he attempted to get free but in the end gave up. Staring up at the beast the cop pointed the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger ending his life. The beast dropped the cop's now bloodied body to the ground. However this was not the end as he proceeded throughout the town ripping through homes attacking anyone it could. However a man, whose wife was just snapped in two by the beast, took an ax to the beast striking it in between the eyes the ax staying embedded deep in the beasts head. It stumbled back falling backwards as it slowly turned to a pile of ash on the floor. With that everyone now thought it had ended.

**(In the house of Utau and Ikuto)**

Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai had gone out to see what was going on. However by the time they got there it had just ended. However Rima had spotted them and ran to them in an instant. Fear written all over her as she shakily told them of what had happened. The four vampires looked at each other having the same feeling that this was just the beginning. They told Rima to stay with them, as they went through the street heading toward their home. Now they were all in the house once again however now they had found any and every thing that was or could be considered a weapon. They knew they could probably put up a good fight against whatever was coming, however they still may lose since they had no clue what was going on. Not only that the humans had even less chance of survival, and the ones that survived would probably go after them if they saw their real strength. Rima quickly added that she had been hiding with the man who had killed the thing and the women who had been killed. She made sure to stress the point that the way to kill it was to strike the brain. Kukai trying to cheer people up said like zombies! In a way to cheerful tone. However this earned him glares as well as a very powerful slap to the head by Utau. Had he been human he would have died. Amu was passing back and forth thinking; first she needed to find Tsukasa and then Nagi. He was her best friend even if Ikuto and Nagi disliked each other. However Ikuto tried to argue with her until she decided she needed to tell them something. Her instinct told her that she needed to tell them this for some reason it seemed important. She stopped pacing and stared at her friends who were arguing about many things.

"We should stay here and board the house up and only fight if we have to." Kukai stated as calmly as he could. However everyone else had their own idea as to what was the best to do. "No I think we should take a chance and try to leave this town as fast as we can!" Utau had exclaimed while glaring at Kukai her arms crossed against her chest in defiance. Rima shook her head while staring at both Kukai and Utau as they glared at each other. " You guys both don't get it do you? If we don't try to kill them then we will be stuck in a town filled with only them and the dead then what! Besides who is to say this isn't happening every where!" She blew up staring at them all with tears in her eyes. They were surprised because Rima never ever showed emotions not let alone cried. However the silence broke when Ikuto turned to Rima tightening his fist he spoke. " None of you get it this is serious. I say we all find a secluded place hold up there and fight if we have to. However it will only be us as in us in this room. To many people will attract to much attention!" He stressed the word us as he looked at Amu. She stared at him with defiance she had no clue if it was Ikuto's jealousy talking or if he really was just worried for their safety. Rima, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto all started to argue and shout all at once. However they stopped at the sound of a vase shattering. They turned to see Amu had thrown a vase at a wall to gain their attention." Amu! That vase was worth thousands of dollars!" Utau exclaimed. " Shut the hell up and sit the fuck down now everyone!" Amu growled in a voice that made them all listen instantly. They all sat where they were not caring if it was the floor, because right now they were scared. "I have something to tell you all." Amu said it in a calm but deadly voice.


	13. The story of Tsukasa Amakawa

**Please take the poll on my page it closes the first of next month. I am trying to give you guys a chance to choose or I will have to just decide. I do not own Shugo Chara.**

_**Thorns of Betrayal-**_

**Chapter 13- The story of Tsukasa Amakawa**

(Amu pov)

"Ok well first off it has to do with my two friends, but first I will tell you about Tsukasa." I paused taking in their confused faces. "The principle, you mean Tsukasa Amakawa the crazy man who loves cats?" I nodded Rima looked the most confused out of all of us.

Of course she did after all she was human, and I was about to tell a story that I knew she would have trouble believing. Hell even us that weren't human would probably not believe the story I was about to tell. However everything I was about to say was the truth. Sighing I thought I should first explain how I met Tsukasa.

(_Amu's story will be told like this.)_

_It was a while after Ikuto had turned me. I was wandering the streets angry and out of control. I was so angry I was truly a monster at that time. I lashed out at everyone I met. _

_I had nearly taken the lives of a few people. I was struggling and was filled with only the need for blood and revenge. Somehow I had managed to not kill anyone despite leaving them fighting for their life. I didn't even erase their memories or dull their pain._

_I had no clue about erasing memories or stopping the pain when I bit my victims. Any way's someone had been tracking me. I didn't know because at the time I was purely running on animal like instincts. However someone was following me cleaning up my messes for me, I didn't question why I wasn't caught I just continued doing what I did. _

_One night I was in an alley and a girl was wandering through I caught her quickly pinning her to the wall; she was far too young and far too weak to fight me off. I was about to bite her until she began crying and begging me not to. Her voice sounded familiar to me, my mind was trying to figure it out. However my animal instinct fought to take over again. I let her go and grabbed my head trying to get control. _

_She looked up at me with wide honey golden eyes. Those eyes reminded me of someone so I ran away trying to gain control over my body. I had stumbled into an abandon amusement park; I was stumbling and kept busting into things. My head hurt and the girl's eyes stuck in my head I tried and tried but couldn't figure it out._

"_Vampire you are the child I have been looking for." I turned to try to find the owner of the voice. "W-who said that," It came out like a growl more animal than human sounding._

_I felt strange someone was out there and whoever it is scared me. I felt the power surrounding me as I desperately tried to find whoever it was who spoke. "Little one do not fear me I do not wish to harm you, I just wish to help you regain your humanity." I turned toward the voice to see a man sitting on one of the beautifully sculpted horses._

_I backed away slowly unsure of what to do any more. He waited staring at me with reassuring eyes purple eyes. I stopped moving, his eyes seemed to hold honesty. Slowly he walked towards me until he was a few feet away._

_He put a hand on my shoulder while looking me in the eyes. I was unable to move he was so beautiful and seemed so trust worthy, and then he went and ruined his image by speaking. "Aw you're so adorable you remind me of a little pink kitten!" He grabbed me and in a bone crushing hug while rubbing his cheek against mines._

_I was so confused I just stood there wondering what the hell was this idiotic creature and why was I afraid before. Eventually I pushed the creep away, but he kept one hand on my shoulder. I stared at him puzzled completely forgetting what had happened before. "Come with me Amu I promise to feed you and play with you and take care of you"_

"_H-how do you know my name and… wait! I am not some pet you can just pick up!" I said with a cold voice. However he only smiled while taking my hand and leading me off somewhere._

_I didn't even realize I was going along willingly with some strange weirdo who thought I was a pet. Until we had entered a ginormous house. "Um… where the hell did you take me?" I pulled my hand from his while backing up._

_Was this creep going to try and rape me, or was he serious about making me his pet? I flinched when he began laughing like a maniac. "Yup you're crazy" with that I walked back to the door. However I found myself unable to open the door so I began to panic._

"_Help a crazy weirdo is trying to rape me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Amu-Chan that hurts" he said with a pout. I ignored how adorable the wierdo looked and tried desperately to get out of the house._

_He just stood their observing me while I ran around trying to get out. The doors and windows wouldn't open and I couldn't break through them. Each time I ran through a door I ended up right back in front of him. Yet I still kept trying over and over again._

_Eventually I had grown tired and gave up collapsing to the ground. "Now that you calmed down, I would like to say one I won't rape you and two I was joking about the pet thing. Unless… you want to be my pet." He said it with a hopeful look in his eyes._

_I quickly shook my head no ignoring his pout. "What do you want from me?" I asked quietly but I knew he heard. "I just want to help you; did you not notice you are now in control of yourself?"_

_I looked up and I really felt dense, not only did I forget about my anger but my hunger as well. "H-how… how did you do it?" I asked in disbelief, was he a magician or wizard whatever they are called? He chuckled before answering, "No Amu I am not and you are the one who did it not me."_

_I was in total shock. Then I remembered those eyes again, however this time I remembered who they reminded me of. "Ami… My little sister Ami that's who it reminded me of, but why can't I remember anything else?" I was talking to myself and I really didn't expect to get an answer._

"_Amu when a person is turned into a vampire they gain temporary memory loss. Sometimes they regain their memories but… other times they may never regain their memories. No one knows why this happens or why some vampires get their memories while others don't. However some theories state that it could be the memory loss is a way to protect the humanity that is left, if they remembered they may snap and lose whatever humanity that was left in them."_

_I remained silent waiting for the strange man to explain more. "My name is Tsukasa Amakawa and I will explain it all to you, but why don't you change first your covered in bloody ripped clothes. " Yes that was when I finally took in my disheveled appearance. I blushed madly trying to cover myself as best as I could with my hands._

_He left quickly but came back with clothes and a towel. I took a quick shower and changed into the all too big clothing. When I came out he was waiting at the door. He took my hand and led me into a room that looked like a huge library._

"_How is it when I went through the door before I ended up right in front of you?" I asked looking in amazement at the room filled with shelves after shelves of books. "Oh that my dear, is because I am able to warp space and time to be what I wish it to be." My jaw dropped when he said this, at first I was in doubt but then I realized that if vampires where real why couldn't Tsukasa warp time and space._

_So I believed him and asked him the simple question, "How?" He chuckled, "In time I shall tell you my child." He looked to be in his early 20's so I wondered why he talked so oddly at times. "Well I will let you in on a secret. I am much older than I look."_

_I wasn't startled because he had been reading my mind for quite some time now. He told me to have a seat and so I did. "Now in this room lays the answers to all of your questions. I will answer your questions, but as an educator I wish for you to try to find some answers of your own."_

_Now out of everything that had happened the fact this wacko was an educator surprised me the most. He must have ignored my rude thoughts because he only walked up to a shelf and pulled a very large book out. The book cover was black with red writing and intricate designs on it. I read the title out loud, "The book of life" I was confused as to why this so called book of life looked more like a book of death._

_He smiled at me nodding," good job Amu you noticed something most people over look. You see in life there is death and in death there is life. "I wanted to ask more but he opened the book for me and motioned for me to read. "I will be back in a while till then read, learn, and quench you thirst for knowledge."_

_After that he just vanished into thin air. I looked at the spot he was in for a while before turning back to the book. The first page had only one word on it, "Knowledge" but as soon as I had said it out loud the word disappeared. I blinked and looked to see if I was crazy, however after staring at the blank page for a few seconds something happened. _

_Ink spots began to bleed onto the page and then soon the whole page was covered in black, however soon words in red ink appeared on the page. "Amu Hinamori" I was scared that my name had appeared but I continued on. "Human turned vampire, the key to life and death shall lie within you." I tried to figure out what it had meant but forgot it as soon as more words formed. _

"_That which you seek will be answered if asked." So I did as it said and I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto right now?" I waited for more words to form but instead a picture formed._

_The picture moved and it was as if I was watching a video of Ikuto telling everyone I was dead. When asked by my father what he meant he said, "She fell off a cliff and I couldn't save her in time." My father yelled he wanted proof so Ikuto pulled out a ring that was covered in blood. My father new that ring was something I would never take off so he believed Ikuto._

_I was stunned at how easily nobody questioned Ikuto's logic and it angered me. However I had more important things to do before I could get revenge on him. "What exactly is Tsukasa?" I asked wanting to know what the strange man was. _

" _Tsukasa Amakawa is a creature that controls time and space. He is known as guardian of time. He is the wisest of his kind and has been around since the beginning of the new earth." I took in the Information shocked at a lot of things. _

"_Can he be trusted?" The book turned the page on its own and once again the page was turned to black as red ink formed. "He is a creature that can be trusted by friends but should always be feared. There is only one other being who's powers can rival Tsukasa's."_

_I was about to ask who when Tsukasa reappeared out of nowhere. "Looks like time is up my dear, now let's go enjoy some tea." That was all I learned from the book about Tsukasa, however I stayed with him for quite some time. He became a good friend and we even traveled together for about a year before I left to go on my quest to find Ikuto._

(Ikuto pov during Amu's story)

While Amu spoke about the time I left her I flinched how could I have been such a jerk? However I found myself feeling jealous of Tsukasa and not liking the fact she though he was beautiful. However I shrugged it off when she spoke of the book of life my eyes widened. She had seen the legendary book of life.

Not only that but how could I have not noticed that Tsukasa wasn't human? He was a freaking guardian; I had only ever heard fables about a guardian of time and space. Then another thought hit me she had just blown our cover in front of a human. I looked at Rima and was shocked to find her with her usual bored face on.

(Rima's pov after the story)

"So all of you our vampires?" I waited for them to answer my question. Amu nodded, while Kukai grinned sheepishly, Utau shrugged, and Ikuto stared at me oddly. "What" I asked Ikuto after he wouldn't stop his staring it was annoying.

"Well I am just waiting for you to act like a normal and I don't know… Freak out!" He yelled the last part. "Gosh no need to yell we all can hear you." My response seemed to piss him off but I didn't let it bug me.

"Why aren't you even a little bit surprised?" Utau asked unsure of what to do. "Well one the world is ending, two I just saw a monster rip people apart a while ago. Oh and to top it all off you guys missed the biggest part of the story."

They all looked at me confused as to what I meant. Sighing I decided to just tell the idiot's. "Amu the book of life or whatever it was said, the key to life and death lie with in you." They all looked at me still confused, I swear for vampires they were really retarded.

"Meaning Amu is the key to whether the world ends in death or stay's alive! Gosh if you guys weren't vampires I would murder you all right now, for being retarded!" All of a sudden they all looked at Amu, Amu herself had a look that said no way it can't be. "Well then I think there is only one thing to do, first we find Tsukasa and then we get our answers."

Amu nodded and so did Utau, however the two boys had a defiant look on their face. "No way, we are not going to risk dying to find a goofy idiotic man." I was going to smack Ikuto but Amu beat me to it. "Watch it that goofy idiotic man saved me when you didn't, and he is the only one that can tell us what's going on."

I saw Ikuto flinch at Amu's words but he finally agreed by nodding. She grabbed his hand smiling apologetically at him. I almost gagged at the lovey dovey scene. I glared at Ikuto because he had the nerve to kiss my Amu in front of me.

"Ikuto don't kiss my Amu!" I grabbed her arm and tried to get my best friend away from his evil clutches. However this started a tug a war for Amu. He snarled at me but I just glared at him keeping my hands on Amu's arm.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I still disagree with looking for Tsukasa. I will not risk Utau or Amu getting hurt. If Rima wasn't so scary I wouldn't let her go either." This time Utau slapped him.

"Kukai you don't get to decide for me or Amu. We are just as strong if not stronger than you guys!" Kukai pouted, "No I will not risk losing you guys." Kukai said stubbornly.

"Look I understand you just are scared for Utau and Amu but you need to realize none of us will survive if we don't get answers." I allowed a small smile to play on my lips as I said it. He seemed more shocked about me smiling then what I said. Amu was the only one who had ever seen me smile.

"Kukai Rima is right I don't like it either but its true." Ikuto tried to reason with Kukai to get him to understand. "I get it but I don't like it not in the least bit. If any of you guy's got hurt including Rima I would hate myself."

"Kukai since when did you not believe in your friends! You don't even have faith that I can take care of myself and I am basically your wife. More than that we are soul mates, well I thought we were until now that is. I can't be with someone who does not have any faith in me."

I wanted to tell her she had gone too far, I could tell everyone did. Because in the first time I had ever met Kukai he had never cried or shown a sad look till now. "Well if that is how you take it when I was just worried because I love you then fine. I seem to remember I gave up my life for you literally."

Utau made no move to apologize neither did Kukai. "Alright since my opinion doesn't matter let's all just go. However we take a shit load of weapons got it." We all nodded except Utau who was ignoring Kukai.

Kukai was avoiding looking at Utau. His face looked as if he was truly dead now which I guess he was. However for me to feel bad for someone, meant it was really bad. I couldn't help but want to help them make up.


	14. Surprise

_**I'm back! Sounds creepy lol I don't own Shugo Chara.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THORNS OF BETRAYAL:<strong>

**Chapter 14- Surprise!**

* * *

><p>(Amu pov)<p>

I felt I was forgetting something very important but couldn't put my finger on what it is I was forgetting, so I shrugged it off. I was currently changing in easy to run and fight in clothes. Kukai had gone off with Ikuto to gather weapons. I could only hope Ikuto would be able to talk to Kukai and maybe help straighten things out.

Rima and I made an agreement to try to talk to Utau and try to help her and Kukai patch things up. I could only hope it would work. After all it would be painful to see to people you love break up. They balanced each other out and needed each other.

I walked down stairs to find Rima and Utau in a very questionable position that made me cover my eyes while stuttering an apology. What the heck was going on I mean if they were going lesbian why wasn't I told? My eyes opened when I heard the two of them laughing like maniacs. "Amu it's… not what you think."

I turned to look at Rima who had spoken due to the fact Utau was still laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't understand what they could have been doing that put them in such a… odd position if it wasn't what I thought. "Um… then what was going on?" I asked while trying not to act like a kid who caught her parents having sex.

"Well you see Utau needed help with her zipper and so I was helping her, but then we fell and she tried to catch me. Because I didn't finish zipping her up her shirt slipped down when we fell thus resulting in what you saw." Rima said as if it was perfectly normal and happened all the time. Utau must have realized her chest was still exposed because she quickly pulled her top up and Rima zipped her up.

Just in time to because a second later in comes both Ikuto and Kukai carrying two massive old dusty looking trunks. Sitting them down before us they were both smiling like they had won the lottery. "Ladies I present to you the things that will surely save our asses." Ikuto said while bowing and gesturing with one hand toward the boxes.

Boys even vampire boys are such idiotic creatures sometimes. However when they opened the trunks even I was impressed. Who would have thought that in the house would be trunks full of weapons of this magnitude? However I kept my face neutral and grabbed a hand gun which I strapped to my leg and two swords which I slung on my back.

Ikuto passed me a belt that held bullets and I thanked him. "By the way you look sexy all decked out to kill." He smirked while I just smacked his arm lightly. However that didn't stop me from smiling just a teeny bit.

It's crazy how despite the fact the world may very well end we were all able to act semi normal. I looked at everyone and really felt appreciation for all of them. In a way I felt as if they were what would help me make it through this. I looked at all my friends and felt determination run through my veins.

Then with a nod I signaled that I was ready to go.

* * *

><p>(NA pov)

Smoke hung thick in the air choking Rima until she managed to get used to it. There were no people in sight, the survivors were held up in hiding praying they would make it through this. After walking for ten minutes Amu pointed out they had yet to see any monstrous things, Rima reminded them not to let their guard down yet. Deep inside they were all hoping it was over.

Their school came into view, and all of them were shocked by the sight that filled their shocked eyes as well as the sounds that entered their ears. The lights were on in the football field and in the field was a sight confusing and horrible. There were cages field with terrified people. Surrounding them were dozens of monsters that could only be referred to as demonic creatures.

It was all very terrifying but the thing that shocked them the most was the figure sitting on the bleachers seeming to be enjoying the show. From this distance they could not make out a face but it was very clear that the person was in charge. The beastly creatures would make a screeching noise that sounded like metal being torn in half. It was almost deafening and Amu, Rima, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai couldn't help but flinch.

Though no one said anything it was clear that the impact of what they were dealing with was hitting them hard.

* * *

><p>(Ikuto pov)<p>

"Come on! First we get to Tsukasa then we will deal with that" I said while pointing at the football field. We needed to leave before we ended up in a cage being poked by drooling beast. Not that the cages could hold us but still there were too many to fight off even with the weapons or the fact we weren't human. Excluding Rima of course but that was a handicap to us we would have to protect Rima and wouldn't be able to go all out.

Taking one last glance at the horrible scene I started walking forward with the others following silently behind me. The reality that we were dealing with Armageddon weighed heavily on me, and I'm sure it did the others as well. I had the urge to just say 'screw all the people and let's just run away' however I knew we couldn't do that. I'm not a heartless person but it was just natural instinct to feel this way.

We walked and the closer we got the worse everything seemed. We made it to Tsukasa's street only to find every single house on the street was burned down completely only fireplaces were left along with a few other things that were burned but strong enough to still stand. Amu ran to the mess that was once a house and began looking through the rubble. I pulled her to my chest when she started to get frantic in her search.

"Amu… Amu listen to me I am certain he is ok." Somehow I knew this was the truth. She only nodded and then she straightened herself up and dusted her soot stained hands off. "Alright let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is short but this is a filler chapter to lead up to the bigger scenes.<strong>


	15. Safe house

**Please enjoy and I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Thorns of Betrayal**

**Chapter 15- Safe house**

_Since the days of old there have been unexplainable things in this world. Humans with their science try to justify every unexplainable thing. They throw science in where it does not have purpose, mixing the mystical with science. Blinding them from the truth they fear what they don't understand so they pretend it isn't what it is._

_There are a few who are open and excepting of the truth. However they too let the fear control them… and the results? Hunters, slayers, and bringers the three groups of people who know the truth. The groups that hunt down those who are not human, killing them one by one._

_Hunters use force and usually work in small groups they train till they are the perfect weapon hunting those who are different. Slayers are an underground society they only attack if they find you guilty of a crime. Lastly the bringers the name standing for the bringers of justice, but how is it justice when they willingly kill the innocent as well._

_They do not go off proof or anything like that. No these bringers will destroy any who carry a slight resemblance to what they call "Monsters". Many innocent people have had their lives stolen by this foul group. Yet no justice is served to them for their crimes._

_It was only a matter of time before they would show their faces. They had heard through the grape vine about the strange occurrences hitting Japan. Just as the other groups had, surely the two other groups were also headed straight to Japan. They may all have different ways but in the end the same goal so why not join together?_

_They had no clue that they would cause the end to come much sooner than if they left things alone._

_XXXXXXXX_

(Amu pov)

Everything seemed to be going wrong. We had left Tsukasa's burned down house to get back to safety for the night. However we should have known something would go wrong considering the track record. Yet we were all stunned to find are house torn apart crawling with numerous beast. I wanted to march in there and kill them all.

However I was out voted by…well everyone when I proposed this. I was tired of this already, but Ikuto proposed instead we go to the safe house. "Why the hell didn't we do that in the first place?" I yelled out of agitation.

Rima and Utau glared at Ikuto while Kukai just stood there confused. I knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth. "There's a safe house?" I shook my head, "Kukai all vampires must have more than one safe house. Otherwise it would be easier for hunters or slayers to get us."

"You have been a vampire for long enough to know this." He shrugged sheepishly not letting it faze him. I had noticed in California the hunters and slayers were all odd in fact I had even came across a new type. They were called bringers nasty little humans I nearly died on that encounter.

We headed off it would be faster if someone carried Rima so Kukai volunteered. However Rima noticed the way Utau got upset they still were upset at each other. So In the end I did it she didn't like Ikuto still and said she wanted me to. I couldn't say no when she gave me the puppy dog face so instead I told her hop on.

The closer we got toward the more usually populated areas the more the air began to stink. It smelled of burning flesh and twisted metal. The scent of blood was everywhere lingering in the air mixed with the other fowl smells. It was so strong even Rima could pick out the smells.

She was gaging like every second I felt so bad for her she was the only one of us that actually had to breathe. I knew it was going to happen, and I was proven right when halfway there I felt warm liquidly vomit go down the front of my shoulder. "Sorry!" She said and began to panic.

"It's ok Hun" I reassured her while trying to figure out what to do. Luckily Utau came to the rescue handing me another shirt while telling the boys to turn away. I quickly slipped the vomit covered shirt off while being careful enough not to get any on me. Once I had the new shirt on I just tossed the old one to the side.

Luckily no other problems occurred on the rest of the way and we reached the safe house shortly after. We got there and thankfully the house was as it should be. In fact all the houses seemed to be untouched. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or creepy.

It seemed as though even the people in this area were still in their houses. It was… as if they had no clue that the world was going to hell. How is that possible it made no since what so ever. Even the dogs on this street seemed to be acting normal.

If the others noticed they did not mention it. We quickly went in and locked all doors and pulled the metal blinds down locking them. There was no way anything could get in not even vampires. It was a special type of metal made to keep "monsters" out and it covered all the walls, windows, and doors, even the roof was plated with it.

Now all we could do was come up with a plan to search for Tsukasa and try to stay alive. Luckily the cellar was stocked with multiple fridges of blood as well as regular food. We had barrels full of water and a generator. Weapons were stored in the attic and there were enough for an army.

The house was designed for emergencies and had everything we would need to survive for a year or two. We all agreed before we left that we would help survivors, and this house would be able to help us do that. When we all had disarmed ourselves we sat at the coffee table. It was only then that we mentioned the strangeness outside.

We tried to figure out just what to do. I mean should we bring them all here and tell them of what was going on, or leave them. If we left them then they would surely die if those things came here. So in the end we decided to once again arm are selves and go to gather the survivors.

I told Rima to stay inside and unlock the door only when she heard my voice. Reluctantly she agreed, while locking only the regular door. We did not use are speed so that we wouldn't be spotted. We all split up Utau got the top left side, Kukai the bottom left, Ikuto the top right, and I got the bottom right.

I went and knocked on the first door, waiting patiently. After what felt like forever but was only a half a minute and old lady opened the door. She smiled at me, "Why hello there dear, is there something I can do for you?" She didn't seem to notice the smoke in the distance or the fact I had weapons strapped to me.

"Y-yes… actually you see I was wondering if you would like to take shelter at our house. It's more than safe and we have plenty of room were trying to gather all the survivors we can." I watched as her eyes turned to confusion. "Why dear whatever do you mean?"

My eyes widened in shock. "You don't know what's going on out there do you?" I said while pointing towards the smoke. She looked in the direction I was pointing and I saw her eyes widen.

"That's very odd the sky… why, it's red and filled with smoke. What exactly…is going on?" She looked at me once again confusion etched in to her face. I wished I didn't have to break the news to her but I wanted to save her she reminded me of someone.

"Fires, death, destruction, the end of things as we know it." I said as softly as I could. "I have a grandson who lives over that way." She whispered in horror.

"Please come with us where trying to save all we can so far the people on this street are the only survivors we have seen." She nodded sadly tears at her eyes, it broke my heart. I didn't want to make her walk all down the street with me so instead I took her to the house immediately. Rima helped her inside and promised to try to comfort her.

Then I once again left to try to gather all who would come.

XXXXXXX

An hour later and the house now held 24 people. I was happy despite the fact Tsukasa was missing at least these people would be safe. The odd thing was none of them had heard anything or noticed until it was pointed out. Right now I was cooking for everyone Utau was setting cots up for beds while Kukai explained exactly what had happened and Ikuto was reading to the children.

I was lost in thoughts when the old lady from earlier came in. She had told us all to call her granny. "Let me help you with that dear." She smiled but I could still see she was very worried and sad.

"Sure that would be great." Hopefully cooking would distract her at least for the moment. I told her what we were making and she automatically jumped in washing the vegetables and making a salad. I had just finished putting the last pan of enchiladas into the oven.

"You know you and your friends are like guardian angels. Not many people would go out of the way to help others. You took us all in and are helping us in many ways." I smiled if only I wasn't a monster… if any of them found out they would not trust us and wouldn't be nearly as thankful.

(Rima pov)

Not many people could make me drop my shield besides Amu, Utau, and now "granny". Even Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau seemed to granny, they listened to her and treated her with manners. Now seeing Ikuto read to all the children made me re think my initial thoughts about him. Amu stood in the door way transfixed on watching Ikuto she stared at him with what could only be love.

I walked over to her wanting to tell her I finally approved of them dating at least for now. If he screwed up I will rip his head off after all I wouldn't let anyone live who hurt my Amu. "He would be a great father" She said with longing as well as sadness in her voice. "Amu… I will allow you and Ikuto to date."

I stated while pouting. "Um…Rima we kind an already are and have been since before you were born." She said with a dumbfounded expression. I shrugged it off I wasn't sure exactly how long Amu has been alive but it didn't matter to me.

I went upstairs to help Utau, I really needed to get her and Kukai to talking again I knew Amu would want to help to. I would just talk to her for now and then come up with a plan later with Amu. I found Utau punching a pillow in one of the rooms. "Just what did that pillow do to you missy?"

I asked as if I was serious. She smiled a little I knew she was frustrated with everything though she wouldn't dare let Kukai see. I could see he was sad and frustrated also despite him playing the same game as Utau. They were both so similar acting in front of each other as if they didn't care about the other out of stubbornness and pride.

XXXXXX

(Mystery pov)

_(A/N it's not Nagi oh but let's see if you guys can guess)_

I had just arrived in japan when all hell broke loose. Luckily my cell phone still worked I alerted the boss of what had just happened. As soon as I had sent the message sent I turned to find a monster barreling toward me. I was shocked because I wasn't sure what the hell the thing was.

Quickly getting over the shock I pulled out my sword. Jumping up using the monsters back as a way to push myself up higher I turned just as he looked up and plunged the sword through its head. Landing on its dead body just as it fell. I quickly sent a picture to the boss hoping he would be able to explain what the hell this ugly thing was.

I kept my sword at ready noticing a small boy cornered by a monster. Opening up a piece of candy I smiled, popping it in my mouth. Then I ran towards the monster right before it could grab the boy.


	16. Deceptions

**Thank you kindly for the reviews and those who read. Oh and You were right those who guessed Yaya :D Now onto the story I do not own Shugo Chara XD**

**Thorns of Betrayal**

**Chapter 16- Deceptions**

_Many things in this world are deceiving… but if you let it fool you then who really is to blame?_

(Yaya pov)

The further I walked through what used to be my home town the less I recognized it. Ruble was everywhere, cars abandoned, and the dead everywhere. The stench of fire and blood so strong it was suffocating. I held the little boys hand tightly for whose sake I could not say maybe for both of us to feel at least some kind of comfort.

I would not lie this was the worst thing I had ever seen and I had seen very bad things. After all I dealt with monsters all my life. Despite how scared I was I opted to put on my outer character to try to lighten the mood. Acting childlike hoping it would distract the small boy with me from the hell that was all around us.

"Why are you acting like that?" I sighed obviously I failed. "The world is ending and people are dying, this is obviously the apocalypse." This kid looked way too young to know that word.

"How old are you kid?" I asked curious since more than once he had surprised me with his intelligence. "My name is Hikaru Hoshina and I am the president of Easter corporations, I am 7 years old currently." Ah now I understood who this young boy was he was famous for being a kid genius, as well as in charge of a very well-known company.

I remember a year ago was when I had heard of him on the news. I had always wondered what the little boy was like and why he was forced to act like an adult when he was just a child. I glanced at the boy's face from the corner of my eyes he seemed to be emotionless, but I knew from the way he held my hand he was frightened. I silently promised to protect this boy with my life.

After all protecting people is why I did my job without hesitation. I remember it so clearly still… in fact it was 12 years ago when I was but 5 that I learned the cold hard truth. In a way this boy was like me giving up child hood due to responsibilities that were thrust on us. I was taken in by a hunter after he had saved me from the cruel fate that my family endured at the hands of a monster.

_(Flash back)_

_Yaya was playing hide and seek with her mommy and daddy. Her little brother had fallen asleep he was only 2 and needed sleep. Yaya always complained that her mommy and daddy didn't play with her enough. She didn't like being a big sister at first and would ignore her pest of a brother._

_This day however daddy and mommy asked Yaya to play hide and seek and Yaya went and hid under her little brothers bed pulling the box of Legos in front of her so she wouldn't be seen. She was able to see their feet however as they walked in checking the closet. She suppressed a giggle when they exclaimed dramatically, "where oh where could are darling princess be!" They were about to check under the bed when a loud crashing noise followed by a horrible growl came from down stairs. _

_Immediately they all jumped at the sound. Then Yaya's baby brother began to cry out of fear. That's when the thudding noise grew closer to the door. Immediately daddy locked and pushed the dresser in front of the door._

_Mommy picked Yaya's brother up and crouched down telling Yaya to keep quiet and that she would protect her babies. The pounding and scratching at the door scared them all as they watched in dread not knowing what was at the door. "Monster!" Tsubasa cried out right before the dresser and door came crashing down._

_He had been absolutely right. Before anyone could even blink the beastly giant wolf had pounced on her father. The beast claws ripping her daddy into a bloody unrecognizable mess. Her mother sat Tsubasa Yaya's brother in the corner and covered him with her body._

_Trying to shield him the best she could. Even throughout the beast attacking her back she did not move. Soon her mother too was dead and her brother and she was left whimpering. Obviously the beast heard and threw the bed lifting a huge paw to strike._

_However Yaya scampered to the side and the claws scraped her back but she was not dead. Just as the wolf monster was going for her again someone crashed through the window. The wolf turned and just as he did was shot right between the eyes._

_(End of flash back)_

I felt my hand being squeezed and looked over to see Hikaru frowning. "Don't cry…um what was your name?" I smiled slightly I would take care of this boy like I should have Tsubasa. "My name is Yaya Yuiki first class hunter pleased to meet you."

(Amu pov)

I had an odd feeling things were about to get more complicated. I had no clue how or why but I doubt it really mattered. I mean we were all facing hell right now what could get worse? The night had gone without further problems.

However this morning at least I assumed it was morning we all awoke to the horrifying shrieking howls of the beasts. They knew we were in here for they tore down the screen as well as wood door. Repeatedly throwing their body at the metal shield that kept them out. Eventually the banging stopped but I knew they were still there pacing around waiting for their pray.

We all tried to keep everyone calm and reassure them we wouldn't let anything harm them. However some people began to have doubts and said we should try to make a run for it. A few people wanted to leave and try to escape saying it was worse to wait to be killed. They would not listen to reason and we couldn't keep them from leaving.

As the group of ten tried to leave with 4 small kids as well as a boy about Rima's age Ikuto stopped them. "The kids stay here." He said firmly while blocking the door. This obviously did not sit well with the group as the men stepped forward in anger.

"We will not have you keeping our kids here to be killed off!" One of the men yelled while the others nodded in agreement. Raising a rifle we had provided them with and pointing it at Ikuto head. Ikuto wouldn't stand down even though he knew he could die if he was shot in the head at such a close range.

"If you go out there you will die! I won't have you taking these kids or that young man with you. If you leave they stay here I won't watch children die." I ran up and grasped Ikuto's hand willing to stand with him on this.

Soon after Utau, Rima, and Kukai joined us. "Then you all choose to die" the man with the rifle said. He was about to pull the trigger when Granny stepped in front grasping the barrel of the rifle in her hand. " Kitarou you will not be foolish you know the boy is right and if you try to shoot any of these kids you will have to first kill me, don't become a monster or your no better than those demons out there."

I stepped up putting my hand on granny shoulder. "Understand this please… we know it's hard and you are all scared but we only want to keep you all safe. Please do not try to go out there and if you still wish to at least grant your children safety and leave them here where they are safe." The man lowered his gun but remained glaring.

If we all die it is on your hands. Him and the group turned and went to sit in a corner glaring and unhappy, but at least they were safe for now. I knew this wasn't the end and things would be hard but we had to try to keep order. If not we may destroy each other instead of the monsters outside getting us.

After the issue granny and I went to cook lunch. Kukai tried to lighten the mood and was playing with the children. I was lost in thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see the boy from earlier the one who was about Rima's age. "I'm sorry about my father I tried to convince him not to try and leave but he wouldn't listen."

So he was that man…Kitarou's son. "It's ok I think we all are just afraid and sometimes fear can make people do the wrong thing." He nodded he seemed to want to say something but was hesitating. "He thinks my moms still alive and out there so I think he wants to find her."

He had tears in his eyes and a painful expression but he tried to keep the tears from falling. I didn't think twice I hugged him and told him to cry. After he calmed down he stepped back and smiled a sad smile. "My name is Haru I am 17" he introduced himself.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Haru my name is Amu Hinamori and I am 16." I introduced myself back. However just as I was about to turn back to finish cooking I was surprised and caught off guard by Haru kissing me. I had just pushed him off when I saw Ikuto standing in the door frame shaking with anger.

I quickly put my hand on his and tried to calm him down. He was about to lunge at Haru when I grabbed his arm holding him back. "Ikuto calm down he didn't know!" I yelled this stopped him as he seemed to realize he had almost lost control.

He still glared at the boy, "Look boy Amu is mine. OK?" The boy looked shocked and began sputtering apologies before leaving the kitchen with a shameful look. Granny left quietly as well leaving us to talk alone which I was grateful for. I was about to talk when Ikuto picked me up pressing me against the nearest wall.

His body pressed hard against me pinning me to the wall. His hands gripped my thighs as he stared in my eyes anger and frustration evident. I was scared and knew the fear he saw in my eyes only angered him more. I was going to order he put me down but then using one of his hands he grabbed my chin and kissed me hard.

I did not like this kiss it hurt and was filled with anger. I could feel the bruises forming on my lips and chin already. However he wouldn't stop even when I whimpered in fear and pain. He tried to deepen the kiss but I refused to kiss back.

He knew how to get his way though because he bit my lip causing my mouth to open in order to cry out in pain. I tasted my blood on his tongue as he pressed himself harder against me. His other hand roughly came up under my shirt groping me painfully. It hurt and I hated this side of Ikuto but I would not fight it would make it worse.

However I was very thankful when Kukai came in yanking a shocked Ikuto of me and slamming him against the counter. "What the fuck Ikuto! Don't you ever and I mean ever hurt Amu again! I don't give a fuck if your my friend or not you don't treat any one that way!"

Kukai was angry and Utau must have felt it through there bond because she was there in an instant next to me. Holding me while I sobbed. "I don't know what happened but the both of you better get your stupid shit together now!" Utau said in a deadly cold voice.

I looked at Ikuto through the tears. He seemed to have just realized what he had done because his eyes held sadness and worry. He took a cautious step towards me and I flinched. Kukai stepped in front of me crossing his arms, "I think you should leave Amu alone for now."

He whispered it but his voice was firm and held threat in it. Ikuto nodded sadly before leaving but not before whispering, "I'm sorry Amu." Why did this keep happening to us? I knew I loved him and he loved me so why must we constantly struggle like this?

I know in a way I am at fault also after all I always was one to fall for hid deceptions. Yet even though I knew he would pretend to change I allowed myself to pretend to believe him. Ikuto wasn't evil but he had a darkness inside him one he couldn't always control. Yet I would not leave him and despite his dark side I loved him as much as I always had.

I knew that each time he snapped the darkness grew in him I could see it growing in his aura after all we were bonded. Even if it was forced I loved being bonded to my dark prince. I could only hope Ikuto won the battle between him and his dark side. Even if he didn't win and let it consume him I would remain by his side and love him just as I do now.

Utau brought ice in a bag for the bruises. They would heal soon and be gone but Kukai and Utau still made a fuss. I couldn't help but smile because they were now working together even if they still weren't back to normal. Rima had come up with a plan and now I was certain it would work.

(Ikuto pov)

I wasn't stupid I saw it growing and felt it taking over. I knew if I didn't overcome it then I would lose those I cared about. No I wouldn't let that happened if in the end it came down to it I would do away with myself before I allowed it to control me completely. After all it would be for the best.

I used to think I was so strong I had so much pride and now I was being beaten by a dark shadow that had taken control of me. I knew exactly what and who had caused this shadow to form. Problem is I was too scared to admit it out loud. There was nothing that could be done except for me to use my own will power and fight it off.

I felt my skin on my chest ache lifting my shirt to gaze at the now blackening patch of skin forming on my chest. Using what strength I had I willed it to disappear. This was only proof that a shadow had taken haven inside me. I knew that for now all I could do is wait and fight it off silently.


	17. Song of the lost

_I am so sorry I have been busy and now am working so since I just got off work I am updating._

_I do not own Shugo Chara XD._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thorns of Betrayal<strong>_

Chapter 17: song of the lost

(Amu pov)

Every one had fallen asleep but I couldn't. Maybe it was the fear of what may come tomorrow, or simply because I was hurting deeply. Ikuto had remained in his room since earlier that day. Utau and Kukai had insisted that I leave him alone for at least a few days.

I knew they were just trying to protect me. Yet part of me ached to be with him and I felt as if I would disappear with out him. Once I was positive Kukai and Utau were completely knocked out I slowly made my way to the door that separated Ikuto from me. The closer I got the more my soul seemed to ache to be next to him.

I leaned against the door allowing my back to press against it as I slid down sitting against the door. For the most part the rooms were sound proof, however being a vampire allowed me to hear the soft sounds of music. Instantly I knew this wasn't just music this was Ikuto his soul and heart played through his violin. Closing my eyes I felt myself pulled back in time to memories that were etched not just in mind but heart.

Whether he knew of how much he had me tied to him I was not sure, but I knew that everything in me belonged to him.

(Ikuto pov)

It had been so long since I played my emotions out on my instrument. Now it all flooded out as I closed my eyes allowing my soul to lead. The images that danced through my mind were all of Amu and I couldn't stop the tears that leaked from my closed eyes. I dropped to my knees still playing even through the sobs that ripped through my body.

I had to get away even if just for a moment. I disarmed the shield from my window quickly slipping through and re closing it. I quietly walked around the edge of the roof observing the scene below. Surprisingly the beasts were to busy fighting and snarling at each other to notice me.

Interesting… I had to figure out a way to fix things with myself and fast. We didn't have time for this not when the apocalypse seemed to be upon us. I ran across the roof keeping my steps light as I jumped and continued to leap from roof to roof.

The ashes still rained from the sky and if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was snow. I paused watching as something seemed to flutter from the sky towards me. Cupping my hands I caught the object. I stared at the beautiful cherry blossom wondering how it managed to make it through the fire.

Gently I let the wind take the blossom from my hand watching as it disappeared then turning to continue on leaping from roof to roof. I allowed my mind to wander and let my body move on its own. Before I knew it I was gazing down at a giant hole in the ground below. It looked as if it had been hit by a meteor.

However the whole looked as if it went all the way down. Beasts that were different than the ones we had seen were circling the hole. As if guarding it "what is that?" a whisper at my side asked.

I turned to see Amu looking down at the scene below. How I had missed the fact I was being followed I did not know. Especially when it was the girl I was bonded with. I pulled Amu away from the edge just as one creature looked up.

Luckily it seemed to have not of noticed us. I looked down to see that I had knocked Amu down and was now hovering above her. My hand was lightly covering her soft lips. Had it been a different time she would have blushed furiously and screamed something along the lines of pervert or idiot.

I moved my hand yet remained hovering above her looking into those beautiful honey colored eyes. It seemed as if time had frozen. Despite the silence her eyes seemed to speak. I felt myself leaning down till are lips were just an inch apart.

She made no attempt to move or push me away, so I slowly brought my lips down to hers. Leaving my lips brushed against hers waiting for her to push me away. Instead I was happy when she slowly kissed me. It felt heavenly to me and I was relieved that she hadn't pushed me away.

I closed my eyes but just as soon as I did I felt myself being pushed hard. Amu had pushed me so hard I had skidded to the side. I whipped my head towards her about to question what happened. However I was horrified at what I saw, I guess we had been seen by the creature.

However the creature in itself was not the thing that horrified me. It was the fact that it was hovering above a bleeding Amu. I screeched running at it as it licked its bloody claws with an abnormally long tongue. Its shape human in one way yet so vile it could be nothing but an abomination.

My vision went red as I heard Amu whimper in pain. Next thing I knew the creature was ripped apart and a foul stench lingered in the air. I snapped back to reality when Amu groaned. I heard numerous howls and hisses from below and new I wouldn't be able to fight them all off. I grabbed Amu in my arms holding her bridal style against my chest.

I looked over the edge seeing dozens of hellish creatures clawing there way up the side towards us. I ran backwards and then once I was sure I had enough space for maximum momentum I ran and jumped to the next roof top just as claws had appeared at the roofs edge. I didn't stop I ran as far as I could. Once I felt it was safe I lay down a pale Amu.

Blood had soaked through my shirt making my skin feel wet and sticky. It was only now that I could take in the full extent of her wound. Her chest had deep claw marks from her right neck to her left hip. Her breathing was so shallow it was almost nonexistent. Her eyes began to flutter to reveal eyes full of pain and yet she smiled at me.

"Stupid! Why would you do that… you should have let it get me!" I yelled at her choking on the sobs ripping through me. I could feel only a slight sting through our bond.

I knew she was trying to hold all the pain from me. If this continued she would waste all her energy on that instead of healing. I bit my wrist as deep as I could and held it to her lips. She tried to refuse it but I needed her to drink or she would die.

Taking my own blood into my mouth, I used one hand to pry her mouth open and then brought my lips to hers. This would not be enough to save her but it would make her instinct take over. Despite the pain her eyes now held anger but just as I thought her instinct took over as she now moved my wrist to her lips.

She drank and all I could do was stroke her head while whispering softly in her ear the love I had for her. I hated the fact that she had pushed me to take the hit. I hated that I had been too stupid to since what she had, but mainly I hated that I allowed this to happen and it was my fault. I looked in her eyes when she had released her fangs from my wrist with a sigh.

Her wounds wouldn't heal completely just yet she needed human blood for that but at least this seemed to stop the bleeding and put back a little color into her skin. I scooped her back up into my arms and ran back to our own roof. Just as I had opened the window shield a beast had jumped onto the roof. I jumped through just before it could grab us and slam the shield shut on its hand.

It howled and the speed plus strength I used to slam the window closed managed to chop off its fingers. The finger lay twitching on the floor. Utau must have smelled the blood because in an instant her Rima and Kukai were busting my door down.

Rima who normally was stoic burst into tears, Kukai looked ready to kill me, and Utau looked sick. I put my hands up and, "Help her first then will explain!" I yelled. Surprisingly Kukai the Idiotic one was the first to calm down running off and seconds later returning with a little cooler filled with blood bags.

Utau and Rima were crying as Kukai and I worked on feeding a knocked out Amu blood. After the second pack her eyes shot open. Her honey eyes now the color of blood, hissing and hungrily grabbing the blood filled cooler from my hands. Crouching she hungrily ate we all watched from a distant.

Her wounds were all closed now leaving smooth flawless skin were deep ashes were only moments before. When she had finished she looked at me her eyes fading back to there usual honey gold. She looked down at her stomach a slight pink staining her cheeks something that without blood wouldn't be possible. To be honest there were many things that we vampires could never truly do or have.

Brief images of Amu holding a child my child to be exact flashed through my head before I shut it off. Grabbing a shirt from my dresser I quickly handed it to her turning her towards the bathroom door. Now that she was safe it was time to scold her for getting herself hurt. I would have gladly been a shield for her if it meant she was safe.

I had almost forgotten that we had an audience of three that is until the sound of a throat being cleared was heard. I turned to see two very impatient angry vampires and one ferocious little midget. "Explain!" Kukai snarled.

I could have taken him that I was sure of but I nodded for them to sit down. "Oh my god what is that? Gross a-are those fingers!" I had forgotten about the dismembered fingers that lay on my floor.

I turned to see Rima poking them curiously with a stoic face. "Rima, don't touch that and go wash your hands." I turned to see Amu tapping her foot waiting for Rima to obey her order. Somehow it looked as if Amu was scolding a child.

Once again I had to push the images of what I wanted so badly, back again. Amu had already explained everything while I stood to the side listening. She was to the part where we slammed the window shield on the beast's fingers. When a loud howl came from a distance as if they knew what we spoke of.

(Amu pov)

I watched Ikuto as he looked off into the distance. The song he had played fresh in my mind. It seemed as if it fit the look in his eyes, and that look was distant and lost. It scared me more than when the darkness took over.

I felt as if he would disappear at any moment. My heart ached at the thought of ever losing him. How was he able to do this to me? We had gone from lovers to enemies to something even stronger than both.

The sound of his violin playing was what had made me follow him. I was scared he was leaving me. Even now I was scared if I turned my back on him for even a second he would vanish. My heart wrenched when he turned towards me with those distant eyes.

My eyes dampened but I refused to let the tears fall. For now this man who I loved and feared was with me.

"_If you are lost I will find you. If you leave I will follow. If you vanish I will make it so you reappear. I will never leave you alone."_

That was what I thought and promised silently to myself and him.


End file.
